¿Porqué De Ella?
by D.L. Fercy
Summary: "Naciste para morir, eres la tercera llave... Pero no puedo dejar que te maten Marion... Aunque mi papel dentro de la historia sea ser tu verdugo..." Universo alterno Hao/Marion Yoh/Anna Pilika/Len... stuff Espero les guste! COMPLETA
1. ¿Quién Eres Tú?

**¿¡Porque de ella…!?**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quién eres tú?**

**Un par de hermanos miraban el atardecer en el cementerio, el mayor tenía por nombre Hao, tenía el cabello castaño muy largo y sin recoger, estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera roja, el no tenía mucho enteres en el cielo… el menor era Yoh, también castaño, pero con el cabello corto y un par de audífonos naranjas detrás de las orejas, estaba vestido con el uniforme de su escuela y miraba fascinado el atardecer… ambos eran gemelos, pero con mentes y destinos muy diferentes, Yoh estaba destinado a ser el heredero de la familia asakura y a casarse con Anna Kyouyama, la aprendiz favorita de su abuela… pero Hao no tenía planes para su vida… odiaba a todo el mundo y no sabía porque… y particularmente en ese día odiaba al planeta mas que nunca…**

Yoh: hao ya quita esa cara… ¿no estas feliz de que sea nuestro cumpleaños?

Hao: ¿Por qué preguntas cosas obvias hermanito? Por si no lo sabías mi cumpleaños no se me hace una fecha especialmente feliz…

Yoh: pero este año tengo el presentimiento de que todo saldrá bien… ya falta poco para nuestra libertad… Hoy a las 7:00 p.m. cumpliremos 18 años

Hao: pues en ese caso… (Su celular suena y lo saca) me llego un mensaje de Anna…

Yoh: déjame leerlo (le arrebata el celular) dice que quiere que regresemos a casa

Hao: tu regresa yo no iré a celebrar un mísero año mas de mi vida…

Yoh: Hao… sabes bien que si no regresas conmigo Anna te matará…

Hao: mas bien quieres que te acompañe porque si no sabes que tu noviecita te va a matar a ti por regresar solo…

Yoh: ¬¬… si de hecho si

Hao: andando (camina lentamente hacia la entrada) y no hagas que me arrepienta

Yoh: (piensa) _jeje, siempre funciona_

Hao: (se da media vuelta) ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO! (hace el oversoul de espada)

Yoh: NO HAO NO QUIERO PELEAR HOY!

Hao: bueno entonces no me vuelvas a engañar así (deshace su oversoul)

Yoh: si se nota que no te gusta nuestro cumpleaños

Hao: que observador…

Yoh: JAJA! ANIMO HAO!

Hao. CIERRA LA BOCA!

**Mientras los hermanos se alejaban del cementerio en la pensión EN los chicos preparaban la fiesta para Yoh y Hao…**

Anna: LAS SODAS VAN DE ESTE LADO, PON EL TE ALLÁ HORO-HORO, FAUSTO DEJATE DE TONTERIAS Y AYUDANOS, RYU APRESURATE CON LA CENA, TAMAO AYUDAME CON LOS REGALOS, TODOS A TRABAJAR!

Tamao. ANNA ES DEMASIADO TRABAJO!

Horo-horo. Yo te ayudo con eso linda (le quita el bonche de regalos de los brazos)

Ryu: doña anna venga a probar la comida

Anna: (camina hacia la cocina donde Len y Ryu preparan la cena) ¿Qué pruebo?

Len: el cerdo agridulce y lo demás por favor

Anna: (prueba uno por uno los platillos) mmmm…. Esto esta delicioso… ah, Len, Pilika necesita ayuda con la decoración…

Len: ¬////¬ ¿y que quieres que haga con eso?

Anna: ¿Qué mas? VE A AYUDARLA…

Len: lo que sea (deja el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando verdura sobre la tabla y sale de la cocina)

Ryu: parece que len esta de mal humor…

Anna: es lógico, sabe que se que siente algo por pilika y que precisamente por eso lo mando a que la ayude…

Ryu: es muy mala doña anna

Anna: (ve a ryu con mirada asesina) cierra la boca y sigue con la cena…

**Y así toda la casa estaba en movimiento… a unos 50 metros de la pensión Yoh y Hao no hablaban de nada… pero su silencio se rompió por Hao…**

Hao: Yoh oye…

Yoh: ¿Qué pasa?

Hao: no te he pedido disculpas… por lo que hice por Anna

**Flash back___________________________________________________________**

**Anna caminó lentamente hacia su recámara, estaba cansada por tanto entrenamiento cuando de pronto vio una sombra frente a su puerta…**

Hao: hola anna… no me vas a decir algo…

Anna: ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Qué te tendría que decir?

Hao: Feliz cumpleaños siquiera… pero no es por eso que estoy aquí… te estaba esperando…

Anna: déjame en paz (va a entrar pero Hao la jala) SUELTAME!

Hao: no lo haré Anna… sabes bien que muero por ti y que pelearé hasta el final

Anna: si Yoh te descubre va…

Hao: no podrá hacer nada… soy mas fuerte que el… soy muy superior en cuanto a fuerza y poder espiritual

Anna: HAO SUELTAME

Hao: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cállate Anna… además Yoh no esta en la pensión

Anna: (libera a senkki y a Gokki) A EL!

Hao: NO LO HAGAN (los demonios obedecen y se detienen)

Anna: Hao ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hao: ¿Qué mas? (la jala y la besa)

**Anna en su intento de liberarse... agarró los brazos de Hao, entre clavándole las uñas, y empujarlo lejos de ella, pero Hao la sujeto aun mas fuerte… en un arranque de desesperación la itako le dio una patada en la entrepierna logrando liberarse de Hao y salió corriendo de ahí…**

**Fin del flash back_______________________________________________**

Yoh: Hao eso paso hace 1 año… ya lo olvide

Hao: pero en ese año no te he pedido disculpas… además quería decirte

Yoh: ¿? ¿Querías decirme que?

Hao: pues que puedes estar tranquilo con Anna… a mi ya no me interesa…

Yoh: te creo… pero dime algo ¿por lo que paso es por lo que odias nuestro cumpleaños?

Hao: no de hecho no, es que… antes era una pequeña celebración en casa de la abuela, mamá y papá felices y ahora tan lejos de todo… y además…

Yoh: (se detiene pues siente que su celular esta sonando) espera Hao… (Saca su celular y contesta) ¿Si?... ah hola Annita… ¿?... ¿Qué prima?... ah si, no hay problema… bueno al menos por mi… adiós… (Cuelga)

Hao: ¿la que de Anna viene a la casa?

Yoh: solo marion y sus amigas… cielos, hace y bastante tiempo que no veo a Mari…

Hao: (el nombre de marion resuena en su mente, pero se tranquiliza) ¿Marion? ¿La conozco? ¿Quién es?

Yoh: ah es una prima lejana de Anna… vivía en Italia antes pero algo le pasó allá y decidió regresar a Japón, y de verdad tuvo que ser algo muy traumante porque siempre habla así: "Mari… no quiere ver a Anna enojada con Yoh…" pobre…

Hao: tal vez si (se detiene frente a la puerta de la casa) abre

Yoh: esta bien

**Pero justamente cuando el shaman iba a abrir la puerta con las llaves esta se abrió y Anna, Tamao, Ryu, Horo-horo, Pilika, Len y los demás los esperaban detrás…**

Todos: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!!!!

Lyserg: felicidades

Ryu: (abraza a Yoh) feliz cumpleaños don Yoh

Len: (le estrecha la mano a Hao) Felicitaciones

Yoh y Hao: gracias

Anna: pero que esperan, pasen y comencemos la fiesta…

Yoh: (abraza a Anna impidiendo que se mueva) MUCHAS GRACIAS ANNITA! (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Anna: ¬///¬ mmm si de nada Yoh… ahora suéltame

**Yoh, Hao y los demás entraron a la casa donde todo estaba decorado para su fiesta de cumpleaños, hubo un buen rato de risas y bromas… no había razones por las que estar triste… pero Hao era un excepción, a pesar de que estuviera algo feliz porque por fin se liberaría de la presión de sus padres para que tuviera una meta en la vida se sentía vacío…**

Hao: (piensa) _antes por lo menos sentía la necesidad de que Anna fuera mía… pero ahora que no siento nada por ella es muy difícil pensar en una meta en particular… mi hermano y sus ingenuos amigos son importantes… pero no son nada para mi ahora… ¿Qué es lo que me falta?... soy el mas poderoso de la familia Asakura, soy muy bueno en la escuela, nadie nos gana al espíritu de fuego y a mi ¿entonces porque me siento tan vacío?_

**De repente un ligero golpeteo en la puerta se alcanzó a oír entre las risas de Horo-horo, Ryu y Chocolove, algo molesta, Anna fue a atender la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa… después de unos pocos segundos, la Itako regresó acompañada por 3 chicas… una de ellas era muy alta, tenia el cabello azul y mirada seria, otra era pelirroja y sonreía burlonamente y por ultimo una chica alta, con el cabello rubio y sumamente largo, tenia la mirada perdida y abrazaba un muñeco de peluche parecido a chuky... esta chica en particular llamó la atención de todos… sobre todo del hermano mayor de Yoh…**


	2. Bienvenida a mi soledad

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenida a mi soledad. **

Anna: amigos ella es mi prima Marion (señala a la chica rubia)

Marion: Mary… esta encantada de conocerlos

Yoh: Hola marion…

Marion: Mary esta feliz de ver de nuevo a Yoh…

Hao: (piensa) _entonces Yoh no exageraba…esa chica si sufrió algo grave_

Chocolove: ¿y bueno anna porque no nos presentas a las demás?

Anna: ah, Ella es Kanna (señala a la peli-azul) y ella es Matty (señala a la pelirroja) son las mejores amigas de Marion

Kanna: encantada

Matty: mucho gusto

Ryu: (corre y se inca frente a las 3 chicas) QUIEREN SER MIS NOVIAS???

Kanna: ASHKRUSHTO! (un caballero de metal ataca a Ryu por sorpresa) patán…

Matty: jijijijiijijiji tienes razón

Marion: Yoh… Mary quiere saber quien es ese joven que se parece mucho a Yoh… Mary no entiende

Yoh: verás Mary, el es mi hermano gemelo Hao, el es mayor que yo… y no lo conociste pues el ha viajado mucho

Marion: (mira a Hao) mary… encantada de conocerte

Hao: (evita su mirada) si lo que sea

Lyserg: ven Mary, siéntate aquí (se hace a un lado en la mesa para que ella se siente)

Matty: ¿y bueno que celebramos?

Pilika: hoy es el cumpleaños de Yoh y de Hao

Kanna: pues más parece el cumpleaños de Yoh que de Hao…

Anna: eso es porque Hao odia su cumpleaños

Pilika: ya tengo hambre…

Horo-horo: A COMER!!!!!!!!

Todos: SI, A COMER!!!

**Y entonces todos se dispusieron a comer, porque en verdad la comida estaba deliciosa… una vez que la cena terminó Anna propuso que abrieran los regalos, Yoh emocionado acepto y así todos fueron por sus presentes…**

Hao: ¿Por qué te emocionas tanto por los regalos?

Yoh: en realidad solo me emociona el regalo da Anna, ya sabes… después del regalo es abrazo y beso ^_^

Hao: idiota…

Len: BUENO YA AL GRANO!

Anna: yo comenzaré… (Va por una caja a la mesa en donde Horo-horo había puesto los regalos) ¬//¬ Yoh…

Yoh: (susurra) ¿Qué te dije Hao? (habla) dime anna

Anna: (le da la caja) Felicidades Yoh

Yoh: gracias (la abraza y al momento en que Anna le va dar el beso en la mejilla, Yoh gira su rostro para besarla en la boca)

Tamao: ^////^ que tierno!

Hao: ¬¬

Anna: (se separa de Yoh) bueno ábrelo…

Yoh: lo abro hasta que Hao tenga un regalo también…

Anna: de acuerdo (toma otra caja y se la extiende a Hao) felicidades…

Hao: no necesitabas darme nada gracias

Anna: TOMALO!

Hao: (Se pone de pie algo aturdido) gracias

Yoh: viva! (abre su regalo y encuentra unos nuevos audífonos) gracias anna…

Hao: (abre su regalo y encuentra una nueva capa) gracias anna pero no la necesito…

Anna: entonces dámela (le arrebata el paquete)

Hao: NUNCA DIJE QUE NO LA QUERÍA (le jala la caja a Anna de las manos)

Anna: eres un malagradecido!

Hao: NO LO SOY DAME MI CAPA

Len: (saca a Horaiken y parte a la mitad la capa) SON UNOS NIÑOS CHIQUITOS!

Hao: vete al diablo (sale muy molesto al jardín)

Chocolove: ya ves lo que haces Len…

Anna: me costó mucho encontrar una capa que creía que le agradaría a Hao… me las pagaras

Ryu: HUYE LEN!!!

**En lo que Anna trataba de estrangular a len persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, una chica se escabulló sigilosamente hasta el jardín donde el shaman del fuego descargaba su odio de una manera única… había hecho la posesión con el espíritu del fuego y estaba incendiando los árboles del jardín... la chica se asustó un poco pero aun así decidió acercarse…**

Hao: ¿Qué haces aquí… Jeanne?

Jeanne: me preocupaste ¿Por qué te importa tanto una simple capa?

Hao: (la mira enojado) no es la capa lo que me molesta…

Jeanne: (se acerca a el lentamente) ¿entonces… que es lo que te molesta?

Hao: NADA, DEJAME EN PAZ

Jeanne: (abraza a Hao con fuerza) NO LO HARE!

Hao: 0///0 SUELTAME JEANNE

Jeanne: Hao se que odias tu cumpleaños pero déjame darte tu regalo…

Hao: nada de lo que me des me hará cambiar de actitud, suéltame Jea... (Es interrumpido por los labios de la chica)

**Adentro…**

Pilika: ¿Dónde esta Jeanne?

Ryu: y Hao no ha regresado

Lyserg: DONCELLA JEAAAAAAAAAAANE!!! (Sale corriendo al jardín)

**El corazón de Lyserg calló en pedacitos al ver el beso entre su amada y Hao… el odio lo invadió y sin pensarlo 2 veces hizo el oversoul…**

Lyserg: HAO SUELTALA (le lanza a Morphin)

Hao: (se separa de jeanne y libera al espíritu de fuego) no te metas conmigo lyserg (quema el cordón del péndulo)

Lyserg: HAO…

Hao: se buen perdedor lyserg... suéltame Jeanne (empuja a Jeanne lejos de el y entra a la casa)

Todos: ¿¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO AFUERA!?

Hao: ¬¬ Me bese con Jeanne ¿y que?

Ryu: ¿¡COMO QUE Y QUE!? Sabías perfectamente que Lyserg esta enamorado de ella

Yoh: Hao no seas tan cruel

Hao: Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA MI VIDA (comienza a subir las escaleras)

Marion: Mary no cree que haya sido lo correcto…

Hao: (se para en seco y gira un poco la cabeza) ¿Por qué no?

Marion: Mary cree que Hao no debió haber besado a Jeanne si no la quiere… Mary no entiende…

**Las palabras de la sombría chica de coletas hicieron una reacción extraña en el shaman de fuego, había comprendido que no debía usar a Jeanne, pero su orgullo le impidió aceptar su error y en cambio…**

Hao: A TI NO TE INTERESA SI QUIERO A JEANNE O NO… (Se acerca a ella) no te metas en mi vida… (Da media vuelta y sube corriendo las escaleras)

Yoh: Hao…

Pilika: bueno esta no fue precisamente la fiesta que esperaba…

Chocolove: si más parece velorio que fiesta! (sonido de grillos)

Len: CIERRA LA BOCA

Manta: Yoh ¿tu sabes porque Hao esta así?

Yoh: no, la verdad me extraña… jamás había actuado así…

Anna: ¿te quedarás con nosotros Marion?

Marion: Mary estaría encantada…

Anna: el placer es nuestro

Matty: nos vemos luego Mary…

Kanna: cuídate de ese Hao

**Una vez que todos se fueron, Anna, Yoh, Marion y los demás se fueron a dormir… a pesar de la tranquilidad de la casa, Hao aun estaba molesto y se la paso despierto toda la noche (por cierto la única del trío de la flor que se queda en la pensión es Mari ^_^)…**


	3. ¡Dejame en Paz!

**Capitulo 3: ¡Déjame en Paz!**

**Eran las 10 en punto de la mañana, era un día bastante soleado, ya estaba de mejor humor, aunque el haber hecho tantos corajes la noche pasada le habían dado mucha hambre…**

Hao: (piensa mientras baja las escaleras) _¿Por qué tenía que tener el maldito mismo apetito que Yoh? Da igual… además ayer no cene nada…_

**Una vez que llegó a la planta baja escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina y pensó que Yoh estaba desayunando ya, después de todo, Yoh siempre tenía un apetito voraz…**

Hao: YOH! (Entra a la cocina) ¿QUE PREPARASTE PARA…?

Marion: Yoh no esta aquí… solo Mari

**El shaman de fuego quería morirse aunque no sabía porque… La prima de Anna traía el cabello suelto y estaba sentada en la mesa abrazando a su muñeco con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba un sorbo de te y Hao la miró sorprendido y a penas pudo hablar…**

Hao: creí que mi hermano estaba aquí… voy a buscarlo (da la media vuelta)

Marion: Mary lamenta haberse metido en la vida de Hao…

Hao: (deja de caminar y se da la vuelta) Ma-Marion… yo no quería…

Jeanne: (desde la puerta principal) HAO! ESTOY AQUÍ!!!

Marion: ¿Hao, no piensa abrirle a su novia?

Hao: Jeanne no es mí…

Jeanne: (entra corriendo a la cocina y abraza a Hao) Hola Hao

Marion: Mary se retira… buenos días… (Sale de la cocina abrazando a chuck)

Jeanne: buenos días… (Mira a Hao sonrojada) ¿Cómo estas?

Hao: (mira a Marion irse anhelante y luego mira a Jeanne) ¬///¬ hambriento

Jeanne: ¿de esto…? (se acerca a el y lo besa)

Hao: (corresponde el beso) _tal vez no es mala idea darle una oportunidad a Jeanne… es hermosa, inteligente… no tiene casi defectos…_

**Jeanne y Hao se besaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, aunque un extraño sentimiento de inconformidad embargo al poderoso shaman, lo cual lo obligo a alejar abruptamente a jeanne…**

Jeanne: ¿quieres… que te… (Aclara su garganta) prepare el desayuno?

Hao: si… por… por favor… yo te ayudo (el y Jeanne comienzan a hacer el desayuno)

Yoh: (desde la escalera) BUENOS DIAS!!!!

Hao: YOH VEN A AYUDARNOS A JEANNE Y A MI A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO…

Yoh: (sale disparado a la cocina) ¿¡ESTAS HACIENDO EL DESAYUNO TUUUUUUUUU!?

Jeanne: buenos días Yoh…

Yoh: 0_0… ¿Hao por eso estas de tan buen humor?

Hao: ¿? ¿De que demonios me hablas?

Yoh: (lo jala fuera de la cocina) tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi hermano… ayer estabas así porque quieras estar a solas con Jeanne ¿verdad?

Hao: (le da un puñetazo) NO DIGAS TONTERIAS

Yoh: (se agarra la cabeza) auch… ¿entonces que hace Jeanne aquí?

Hao: ¬¬ llego hoy en la mañana… ¿y Anna?

Yoh: sigue dormida, ayer la estreso mucho tu actitud

Hao: eso no es de extrañarse… Anna me odia

Yoh: no, solo quiere verte muerto…

Hao: ES LO MISMO!

Yoh: ^_^ ¿Qué desayunaremos?

Hao: no lo se, me sacaste de la cocina ¿recuerdas?

Yoh: JEANNE ¿Qué DESAYUNAREMOS?

Anna: (dice mientras baja las escaleras) se suponía que te tocaba hacer el desayuno a ti Yoh…

Yoh: 0.0… (Piensa) _estoy muerto…_

Jeanne: (dice desde la cocina) déjalo Anna yo insistí en prepararle el desayuno a Hao y aproveche…

Anna: (mira a Hao con odio y a Yoh seria) esta bien… ¡A desayunar par de holgazanes! (entra a la cocina)

**Anna, Yoh Hao y Jeanne desayunaron mientras hablaban de la noche anterior, entonces…**

Anna: ¿no han visto a Mari?

Hao: ¬¬ yo la vi aquí en la mañana pero cuando Jeanne llego, salio de la cocina y de ahí no la volví a ver…

Anna: como tu la viste ve a buscarla

Hao: ¿¡porque tengo que ser yo!?

Anna: aun no terminas de pagar lo de hace un año…

Hao: (mira al suelo furioso y se pone de pie) ahora regreso…

**Las palabras de Anna habían hecho que otra vez Hao se enfadara… pero no tanto como la noche anterior… subió a las recámaras pero no la encontró ahí… salió al jardín de enfrente… nada… supuso que el único lugar que quedaba eran las aguas termales…**

Hao: (piensa frente a la puerta de las chicas) _no pienso entrar ahí… _

**De repente; como si la hubiera convocado, la puerta se abrió y Marion salió envuelta por una toalla pequeña y los vapores del agua caliente… Hao se sonrojo un poco al verla así…**

Marion: ¿Qué hace Hao aquí con Mari?

Hao: ¬//¬ te busca Anna…

Marion: Mary irá con Anna enseguida… ¿podría Hao irse para que Mary se vista para ir con Anna?

Hao: si… (Camina lentamente a la salida) Al fin Anna no me molestara más…

**Cuando cruzó el marco de a puerta, Hao pudo distinguir el sonido de la toalla húmeda cayendo al suelo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente… ¿Por qué se sentía así? Había conocido a muchas chicas alrededor de sus viajes por todo el mundo pero jamás alguien lo hacia ponerse nervioso… salió rápidamente del baño y azoto la puerta...**

Hao: maldición…

Jeanne: (llega corriendo) ¿estas bien Hao?

Hao: si (la toma de los brazos y la besa)

Jeanne: 0///0 U////U… (Piensa) _Hao… esto esta funcionando… pronto seré la dueña de todas las propiedades de la familia asakura… sin mencionar que la esposa de Hao… solo debo esperar…_

Hao: (piensa mientras recarga a Jeanne con la pared para profundizar el beso) _¿Por qué la bese? ¿Fue por Marion? No… ella solo es la prima de Anna y Jeanne es mía… ¿pero porque? _(se separa de Jeanne con rapidez)

Jeanne: ¿Qué pasa Hao? ¿Por qué me besaste así?

Hao: (la mira serio) ¿Qué tiene que te bese?

Jeanne: 0///0… osea que…tu y yo…

Hao: de nada sirve que digas algo…

Jeanne: ¿hao tu y yo que somos?

Hao: muy buena pregunta… pero no la contestare… tengo que ir con anna

Jeanne: dime…

Hao: Suéltame (se safa de los brazos de Jeanne y comienza a alejarse de ella)

Jeanne: HAO DIME!

Hao: ¡Déjame en Paz!

Jeanne: (piensa) _demonios… ¿Qué pasa? Estaba tan bien hace unos instantes…_

Marion: (sale por la puerta) Jeanne ¿sabes donde esta Anna? Anna estaba buscando a Mary…

Jeanne: en la cocina

Marion: ¿el joven Hao ya se fue?

Jeanne: si, se fue hace unos momentos dijo que hablaría con Anna

Marion: gracias jeanne… Mary ira con Anna

Jeanne: si, yo voy a tomar un baño...

Marion: hasta luego

Jeanne: adiós (se mete al baño y luego entra a las aguas termales) Ya se porque Hao esta así… todo por la estúpida de Marion… pero no dejare que se interponga en mi camino… no la dejare…


	4. Sueño Posiblemente

**Capitulo 4: Sueño… Posiblemente ^_^**

Anna: ¿Mari quieres ir a comprar cosas conmigo?

Marion: Mary esta feliz de acompañar a Anna…

Yoh: y mientras Hao y yo entrenaremos

Anna: (lo mira enojada) y de eso me encargaré yo… Arika

Fantasma: (aparece entre ellos) _¿si señorita Anna?_

Anna: vigila que estos 2 entrenen…

Arika: _si señorita_

**Las rubias salieron de inmediato de la casa y los gemelos quedaron solos en la sala… Yoh jugaba divertido con una naranja y Hao veía la televisión…**

Yoh: "funga-fufu, funga-fufu, funga-fufu"

Hao: (mirando las luchas) A TU IZQUIERDA IMBECIL… NO ESA NO! No saben pelear…

Yoh: pero son peleas cuerpo a cuerpo Hao, nosotros pelamos con poder espiritual y además usamos armas..

Hao: lo que sea…

Yoh: será mejor que nos pongamos a entrenar o Anna se enfadará…

Hao: (se recuesta en el suelo) ahhh, hermanito Anna te trae derrapando eh…

Yoh: ^///^ es que cuando quiere es linda…

Hao: yo por eso no me ato a ninguna mujer… son buenas para divertirse pero no para quererlas

Yoh: ¿osea que lo de Jeanne no es nada?

Hao: no se… pienso darle una oportunidad… pero mientras me sirve para divertirme un poco je, je, je

Yoh: no creo que estés haciéndole ningún bien…

Hao: tengo mis razones

Yoh: eres así desde que regresaste de Italia… ¿porque?

Hao: (mira a su hermano y luego agacha la cabeza) no lo recuerdo

Yoh: ¿no será que no quieres acordarte?

Hao: puede ser… entrenemos (se pone de pie de un salto) andando Yoh

**Así, Hao e Yoh se fueron de la pensión y se encaminaron al cementerio donde siempre entrenaban... tanto el shaman de fuego como el sonriente chico de los audífonos naranjas liberaron a sus espíritus acompañantes y comenzaron su entrenamiento… el cual consistía en pelear entre ellos con su oversoul en forma de espada… **

Hao: esta vez trata de no perder hermanito…

Yoh: eso te lo digo a ti! (ataca)

**Ambos shamanes eran muy buenos, Yoh tenia una técnica muy buena gracias a los entrenamientos que anna siempre le ponía y Hao tenia un enorme poder espiritista gracias a que este fue aumentando con sus peleas alrededor de mundo… ninguno de los 2 llevaba la delantera, estaban muy parejos. Bueno, hasta que…**

Yoh: (mira a la calle) oh, mira ahí va Anna (ataca a Hao)

Hao: ¿Qué? (no puede esquivar el ataque y cae al suelo)

Yoh: ¿estas bien hao?

Hao: ¿¡PORQUE ME DISTRAJISTE!? Ahora Por tu culpa mi camisa esta rasgada

Yoh: ^^ ay ya no es para tanto tienes miles de camisas negras así hao

Hao. ¿Ah si? (hace un movimiento rápido con la espada y le parte a la mitad sus audífonos)

Yoh: TT-TT ¡¡¡¡MIS AUDIFONOS!!!! ~ AHORA VERAZ HAO….

Hao: (Se pone de pie y sonríe cínicamente) ¿Qué? Tienes otros audífonos… esta va a ser tu oportunidad de estrenar los audífonos que te regalo tu noviecita

Yoh: (ataca pero hao lo esquiva) No… esos audífonos son muy…

Anna: ¿¡Son muy que yoh!?

Hao e Yoh: ANNA!

**Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de que Anna y Marion habían tomado un atajo por el cementerio para ver si estaban entrenando…**

Anna: ¿y bien Yoh? ¿Qué tienen de malo los audífonos que te regale?

Yoh: n-nada Anna

Anna: Yoh! (lo jala de una oreja hasta el otro lado de la pagoda del cementerio)

**Hao y Marion quedaron solos mirándose fijamente… hao volvió a sentirse extraño y huyo de la mirada de la chica…**

Marion: ¿Hao esta bien?

Hao: no, mi camisa favorita se arruinó…

Marion: Mary… puede arreglarla

Hao: (la mira sorprendida) ¿puedes?

Marion: Mary es buena cociendo

Hao: te lo agradecería

Marion: Mary puede arreglar la camisa de Hao ahora… acaba de comprar cosas para hacer un vestido pero compro demasiado y puede reparar la camisa de Hao con eso…

Hao: si quieres te la doy ahorita

Marion: pero… Hao no tendría nada con que cubrirse…

Hao: 0///0…¬//¬ si tienes razón…

Yoh. AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Marion: Yoh hizo enojar a Anna

Hao: yo no se porque Yoh la quiere tanto

Marion: Yoh ama a Anna por su forma de ser… Mary quisiera que hubiera alguien que la quisiera… aunque solo fuera por su apariencia

Hao: pero…

Anna: (llega jalando a Yoh que esta inconciente) regresemos a casa

Marion: si (ella y anna caminan rápidamente hasta la salida)

Hao: (piensa) _¿será que ella tiene la misma soledad que yo?_

**A la media noche, Yoh soñaba con algo muy extraño… estaba soñando que caminaba por las calles de Venecia… luego se detenía ante una puerta roja y entraba por esta… al entrar en la casa veía a unos niños jugando alegremente… la chica era rubia y el chico era castaño… ambos tenían el cabello muy largo… de repente todo desaparecía y oía la voz de su padre (el sr. Mikihisa) diciéndole que todo tiene un porque… de inmediato Yoh se despertó y corrió a la recámara de su hermano a despertarlo…**

Yoh: HAO! HAO! DESPIERTA!

Hao: (entreabre los ojos) ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Yoh: tuve una visión Hao… pero fue muy extraña, o ¿Tal vez lo soñé? NO LO SE PERO FUE INCREIBLE!

Hao: entonces vete a dormir y déjame en paz

Yoh: NO! Yo estaba caminando entre las calles de Venecia y al entrar a una casa veía a unos niños casi idénticos a ti y a Mary…

Hao: dices tonterías (se cubre la cabeza con la sabana del futón)

Yoh: (lo destapa) No Hao… ¿seguro que no conocías a Marion antes?

Hao. No, jamás la había visto.

Yoh: entonces… si el sueño no me dijo del pasado… me indicó que… (Mira a hao picaramente)

Hao: el no dormir afecta tu pequeña mente Yoh… lárgate y deja dormir a los que tenemos un poco de razón aun intacta

Yoh: Pero Hao!

Hao: (lo mira furioso) ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!!!! (El espíritu de fuego aparece y saca volando a Yoh fuera de la recamara de Hao) idiota… (Se da la media vuelta y se tapa con la sabana)

Yoh: (recupera el sentido) bueno, creo que mi sueño se equivoco… (Se pone de pie y camina tambaleándose hasta su recamara) Aunque, posiblemente Hao haya reaccionado asi porque oculta algo… Pero ^_^ posiblemente nunca lo sabré.

**Pero las palabras de Yoh comenzaban a afectar a Hao… no pudo conciliar el sueño…**

Hao: (Se pone de pie y camina al baño de su recamara) estúpido Yoh… ahora por su culpa no puedo dormir… (Se moja la cara y al verse en el espejo nota que esta sonrojado) ¿¡PERO QUE…!? (Se vuelve a mojar la cara y vuelve a verse en el espejo sin dejar de estar sonrojado) ¿Por qué estoy rojo? No hay una buena razón para estar sonrojado… (Escucha que su celular suena y sale del baño) ¿Dónde deje esa cosa? Ah, ya en mi pantalón… (Saca el celular de su pantalón y contesta)

Jeanne: (habla a través del celular) Hao…

Hao: (dice algo molesto) ¿Qué quieres?

Jeanne: solo… quería saber si podías dormir…

Hao. Pues ya ves que no

Jeanne: ¿te pasa algo?

Hao: Yoh me dijo algo y… pero eso es algo que no te incumbe

Jeanne: Hao por favor… yo te amo y me importa saber porque estas así

**Hao no supo que decir ante las palabras de la doncella de hierro… y luego dijo serenamente…**

Hao: Jeanne… no es algo importante… lo siento si dije algo molesto, pero me irrita no dormir

Jeanne: ¿quieres que mañana nos veamos?

Hao: (piensa) _ya que… _(Habla) ¿Quieres ir a comer?

Jeanne: ¡Me encantaría! ¿A dónde?

Hao: vamos al "" ¿te gusta?

Jeanne: nunca he ido a ese lugar

Hao: mejor… te veo mañana aquí en la pensión adiós…

Jeanne: espera Hao…

Hao: ¿Qué pasa?

Jeanne: … te quiero

Hao: … si… nos vemos (cuelga el teléfono, lo mira y lo avienta) maldición! No quiero ver a Jeanne mañana… ¿entonces porque le propuse que fuera a comer conmigo? … AY TODO ESTO ES CULPA DE YOH! ¿Y ahora que hago?

**Como no pudo dormir ni por arte de magia, Hao decidió bajar a ver un rato la televisión y se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla encendida…**

Hao: (piensa) _¿Por qué estará encendida? _

**Al acercarse vio a Marion profundamente dormida con el control en sus manos… extraño en el shaman la miró con cierta ternura y la cubrió con una sabana… cuando el chico se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se arrepintió y subió a su recamara… parecía que el sueño ya lo había alcanzado de nuevo…**


	5. Una visita muy inoportuna

**Capitulo 5: Una visita muy inoportuna**

**5:30 de la tarde en el … una pareja comía en una mesa de afuera, el chico no parecía muy contento que digamos…**

Jeanne: ¿Qué pasa Hao?

Hao: tengo sueño… pero bueno no importa ¿terminaste?

Jeanne: si, gracias (se pone de pie y ella y Hao comienzan a caminar por la calle) Hao…

Hao: dime

Jeanne: ¿ahora si… me puedes decir… que somos?

Hao: no hagas preguntas absurdas Jeanne, me sorprende que no te des cuenta

Jeanne: pues no

Hao: (rie) ¿Qué serían 2 personas que salen juntos y se besan?

Jeanne: ¿entonces tú y yo somos…?

Hao: supones bien (la toma por los hombros y le planta un beso)

[[**NOTESE QUE NO DICE NADA EH!!! EH!!! PARA QUE LUEGO NO DIGAN QUE DENOMINO LAS COSAS**]]

Jeanne: (piensa mientras abraza a Hao) _ya no tengo que preocuparme de Marion, además Hao no le habla siquiera... ya es todo mío…_

Hao: (piensa) _otra vez la bese…pero… ¿Por qué? _

**De nuevo terminaron por separarse al casi quedarse sin aliento… **

Jeanne: no… pensé que besaras así…

Hao (piensa) _ni yo… _(Habla) eh… gracias…

**Pero Hao no pudo decir más porque cierto chico de cabello verde se estaba acercando a ellos… **

Lyserg: Hao…

Jeanne: lyserg no pelees por favor

Hao: ¿Qué quieres Lyserg?

Lyserg: no pienso permitir que te quedes con Jeanne Hao ¿me oyes?

Hao: jajajaja, no me vengas con amenazas a mi… aprende a perder Lyserg

Lyserg: aprenderé cuando haya perdido Hao (hace el oversoul) MORPHIN

Jeanne: LYSERG NO!

Hao: aparte Jeanne…

Lyserg: no podemos pelear aquí

Hao: donde quieras perdedor…

Jeanne: NO POR FAVOR HAO!

Lyserg: Jeanne por favor… debo limpiar tu honor

Hao: ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SOY UN MALDITO!?

Lyserg: exactamente

Hao: ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!!!

Jeanne: NO LO HAGAN!... SHAMASH! (libera a su espíritu)

Hao: no te metas Jeanne

Lyserg: ¿no quieres que sepa la verdad Hao?

Hao: ¿Qué dices?

Lyserg: ¿Qué no recuerdas hace 9 años en Italia?

Hao: ¿Qué sabes de lo que paso allá?

Lyserg: mucho… afróntalo Hao… eres un maldito

**La furia de Hao lo estaba dominando, sus manos estaban siendo envueltas en llamas y sus ojos irradiaban odio… jeanne los miró extrañada y algo confundida ¿Qué era lo que Lyserg sabía y que le molestaba tanto a Hao?**

Lyserg: con verte sufrir me basta… (Desase su oversoul y se da media vuelta) nos veremos pronto… (Se aleja de ahí)

Jeanne: (corre y abraza a Hao con fuerza) cálmate Hao…

Hao: ese miserable insecto…

Jeanne: será mejor que nos vallamos a la pensión…

Hao: si… vamonos…


	6. Maldicion Narrado por Hao Asakura

**Capitulo 6: "Maldición…" ****(Narrado por Hao Asakura)**

**Otra tediosa tarde en casa de mi hermano… bah, como si quisiera desperdiciar mi tarde en casa… pero tampoco la iba a gastar en Jeanne…estúpido sol… me va a dejar ciego… ¿Dónde deje mis lentes?**

Yoh: Hao ¿si tanto te molesta el sol porque no te pones los lentes que tienes en la frente?

Hao: ¿? Ah si… (Se pone los lentes) olvide que los traía

Yoh: ahora se de donde saque lo despistado…

Hao: y yo lo perezoso

Hao e Yoh: (ríen) de ti

Yoh: no me contaste que hace un par de semanas te enfrentaste contra Lyserg por Jeanne

Hao. El tarado trata de separarnos

Yoh. ¿? ¿Separarlos? Pero si Jeanne y tú no son nada…

**Es verdad no somos nada pero aun así Jeanne me pertenece...**

Hao: ahora si que estas loco… claro que ya estamos saliendo Yoh…

Yoh: O.O ¿y que paso con…? (finge la voz como Hao) "oh yo chicas jamás… solo sirven para divertirse no para quererlas" (habla normal) ¿eh Hao?

Hao: oh cierra la boca Yoh, además se te va a hacer tarde y Anna te dijo que quería la cena lista antes de que ella regresara…

Yoh. OH ES CIERTO!!!! YA ME VOY!!! (Se pone de pie de un salto)

Hao: (se recuesta en el piso) yo disfrutaré de la soledad

Yoh: no, Marion esta arriba en su recamara

Hao: ¿marion?

Yoh: si nos vemos (sale corriendo)

**¿Qué, marion no tiene vida social?... lo dudo… es tan fría y desinteresada de la vida, casi podría decirse que se parece a mi. TONTERIAS… pero… me pregunto que hará allá arriba sola… iré a ver…**

Hao: (sube las escaleras lentamente) (cantando) "You're dead as death can be… like doctor tells me but I just can believe him… everly misunderstanding one I'm sure on… you're ability to become my perfect enemy…" (Llega a la recamara de Marion)

**¿Porque no se oye nada?... ¿estará dormida?... no… ¿Por qué me late así el corazón?... yo… ah ¿Qué DEMONIOS SUCEDE? Ni siquiera puedo hablar… (Sacude su cabeza) HAO DESPIERTA NO PUEDES QUEDARTE MUDO SOLO POR…**

Hao: …MARION!!!

**MALDICION ¡¿Por qué tenía que haber gritado su nombre!?...**

Marion: (abre la puerta seria) ¿pasa algo joven Hao?

Hao: no, solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras aquí

Marion. Mary estará aquí… esta cociendo un vestido

Hao. Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo

Marion: Mary no necesita nada (cierra la puerta)

Hao: soy un tarado (da la media vuelta y baja las escaleras hacia la sala)

**Soy un tarado… actué como Yoh y eso es decir mucho ¿pero porque? Marion es solo la prima de mi cuñada, fría y desinteresada de la vida misma… y yo preocupándome por una tontería como ella, además que ni siquiera es una shaman, solo es una simple y estorbosa humana… mejor me entretengo en cosas que de algo valen la pena…**

Hao: (saca su celular y marca un numero) vamos, contesta…

Jeanne: (contesta) ¿Qué pasa Hao?

Hao: hola, quería ver si quieres venir a la casa… al fin… estoy solo y pues…

Jeanne: hao… no puedo… tengo que ver algo con Marco… es de suma importancia y no lo puedo dejar para después…

Hao: entiendo… te veo luego Jeanne

Jeanne: besos, te quiero, adiós

Hao: (cuelga) ¿¡Cómo se atreve a rechazar una oferta tan tentadora como yo!?

**Bueno mejor me voy a entretenerme con algo mas divertido que las mujeres…**

Hao: ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO!!! (El espíritu lo rodea) vamos al bosque… (Desaparece y aparece en medio de un bosque en varios tonos de verde)

**No hay nada como la naturaleza… (Siente que alguien lo espía) ¿? ¿Quién estará ahí?... un momento…**

Hao: (se da media vuelta y ve a Mikihisa) hola padre

Mikihisa: feliz cumpleaños hijo

Hao: muy tarde lo dices

Mikihisa: lo se, y lo siento… pero no es la razón por la que me encuentro precisamente aquí…

Hao: ¿Qué pasa?

Mikihisa: es tiempo de que vayas eligiendo quien será tu esposa hijo, Yoh no puede hacerse cargo solo de la dinastía

Hao: ¿¡QUE!? No, me niego, yo no voy a encadenar mi vida a un estupido titulo de nobleza y menos con una mujer

Mikihisa: Hao, no es una opción, es una orden… además… estoy seguro de que hay una chica que ronda por tu subconsciente…

**¿Qué locuras dices? No hay mujer que pueda llegar hasta mi subconsciente… ¿Jeanne?... no creo… pero es la única…**

Mikihisa: no trates de ocultármelo hao

Hao: de acuerdo padre, estoy saliendo con la dama de hierro, la doncella Jeanne

Mikihisa: ella es un buen partido pero no creo que lo sean sus intenciones

Hao: No hables como si lo supieras todo Mikihisa.

Mikihisa: debe gustarte demasiado como para que la defiendas así, bueno feliz cumpleaños hijo, tu madre manda saludos, nos vemos (desaparece entre plumas de cuervos)

Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! (Al momento de que grita se rodea de fuego que comienzan a incendiar los árboles)

**¿¡EL QUE SABE DE MI VIDA!? Me he alejado de casa, de mama, de los abuelos incluso de Yoh… **

Hao: NADIE TIENE DERECHO A OPINAR SOBRE MI VIDA O DECIRME COMO VIVIRLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... y menos…

**Y menos… acerca de a quien amo o no, eso solo me incumbe a mi, no a nadie mas. Son todos unos miserables insectos, molestos, inservibles… (Pasan varias horas) será mejor que regrese… o la delicada de Anna me empezara a gritar que en donde rayos estuve…**

Hao: (desaparece y aparece frente a la pensión y ve que las luces están apagadas) ¿no hay nadie? (mira su reloj) son las 7…

**Tengo un mal presentimiento… (Oye el sonido de balazos) **

Hao: MARION!!! (Entra rápido a la casa y la oye gritar) MARION DONDE ESTAS?

**Maldición (busca a marion por toda la casa y como no la encuentra sale al jardín y la ve hincada con una rozadura de bala en el hombro)…**

Hao. ¿Qué paso aquí?

Marion: Mari… trataba de mejorar la puntería de chuck… pero… Mari se distrajo y…

Hao: ¿chuck?

Marion: el muñeco de mari… es el que mari usa para el oversoul con su espíritu

Hao: (mira atónito al otro extremo del jardín y ve al muñeco de mari apuntarle a el con una pistola) ¿eres… una shaman?

Marion: mari lo es… su espíritu es Billy the Kid

Hao: yo… no tenía idea

**(Recuerda las palabras de una niñita rubia con listones rojos) **_**"A veces las apariencias engañan Hao, jamás juzgues a alguien por como se muestra ante las demás personas"**_

Hao: (se acerca a Marion y la ayuda levantarse) ¿quieres que te cure esa herida?

Marion: 0//0 ¿en verdad te interesa Mari?

Hao: ¿estas herida no? Ni modo de dejarte así y que siga sangrándote

Marion: gracias…

Hao: es curioso, tú me recuerdas mucho a una niña que conocí hace mucho en Europa…

Marion: mari… se alegra de traerle buenos recuerdos al joven hao

Hao: entremos, pronto Yoh y Anna llegaran y preguntaran por nosotros…

Marion: si (ella y Hao entran a la casa)

**Ahhh, si… otro día extraño en casa de mi hermano… pero a pesar de lo malo que ocurrió, descubrí que no es malo pasar un día en casa y… (Mira a Marion) que no debo de dejarme llevar por las apariencias.**


	7. Unas palabras tuyas

**Capitulo 7: Unas palabras tuyas…**

**A penas habían pasado un par de días desde que el Señor Mikihisa le había dicho a Hao que era tiempo de comprometerse con alguien para que el fuera el sucesor de la familia asakura… El ambiente entre Hao y su hermano se estaba tensando, Se enojaban fácilmente entre ellos de cosas sin importancia, Anna ya no sabia que hacer, por mas que los castigara o los mandara entrenar esta rivalidad no tenía fin, y lo peor de todo nadie sabia porque se estaban comportando asi. Una noche…**

Hao: (sentado viendo la tele) no hay nada que ver… que aburrimiento

Yoh: van a pasar el concierto de Bob dentro de 10 minutos ¿le puedes cambiar de canal?

Hao: no, yo estoy viendo la televisión

Yoh: PERO SI DIJISTE QUE NO HAY NADA QUE VER EN LA TELEVISION

Hao: si pero aun yo quiero ver la tele

Yoh: eres un… (Se le lanza encima a Hao y comienzan a pelear)

Anna: BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (Libera a sus guardianes y separa a los gemelos) DEJEN DE PELEAR POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA SI??? ¿¿¿Qué LES PASA????

Hao: me largo de aquí…

Yoh: BIEN VETE!!!

Hao: ESO HAGO!! (se dirige a la puerta principal y en el pasillo choca con Mari) lo siento mari…

Marion: Hao… no… mari lo siente, ella quería salir a caminar un rato…

Hao: bueno ¿Qué te parece si salimos los 2?

Marion: de acuerdo… pero Hao debe prometer que le dirá a Mari porque quiere salir…

Hao: lo prometo…

**Hao y mari salieron de la pensión y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la ciudad…**

Marion: mari esta esperando la explicación del joven hao…

Hao. (Se pone las manos en la nuca y suspira) no se que nos sucede a Yoh y a mi… últimamente peleamos por todos…

Marion: eso le pasaba a Mari con Anna, hasta que ella y el joven Yoh se volvieron novios…

Hao: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Marion: mari no quiso decir nada, solo que el amor puede curar cualquier cosa…

Hao: (piensa) _Marion… ¿Por qué me siento así?_

Marion: joven hao…

Hao: dime

Marion. ¿Es feliz… con… es feliz con jeanne?

Hao: ¬///¬ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso Mari?

Marion. Mari no cree… que Hao este contento con su relación con Jeanne

Hao: … siendo… muy sincero… no es lo que yo esperaba… es mas… no se porque estoy con ella…

Marion: ¿entonces porque sigues a su lado?

Hao: es que hay algo en jeanne que, no se… ella es muy linda, me quiere, pero…

Marion: tú no la quieres… ¿cierto?

Hao: claro que si la quiero!... pero… es que hay algo que no esta bien

Marion: entonces Hao debería averiguar que es lo que le falta a jeanne para ver si su relación se puede salvar

Hao: eso es lo que debo hacer

**Cuando volteo a ver a Mari y esta a el ambos sintieron que el mundo se detenía… permanecieron un buen rato así… solo mirándose, parecieran que habían pasado horas… pero pronto Mari escapó de la mirada profunda del shaman de fuego, y hao al darse cuenta de que se había perdido en los ojos verdes de Marion se sonrojo y aclaro su garganta…**

Marion: (comienza a caminar apresuradamente seguida por Hao) andando joven Hao...

Hao: ¿quieres ir a cenar?

Marion. 0///0 ¬///¬ Mari no tiene hambre…

Hao: si no comes algo te volverás igual de antipática que Anna

Marion: (esbozo una débil sonrisa) no deberías decir eso de Anna

Hao: es que es la verdad, si ella pudiera sería la siguiente hitler.

Marion: (no ve una grieta en el suelo, se tropieza y cae al pavimento) auch…

Hao: (se agacha rápidamente) ¿estas bien mari?

Marion: no… su… tobillo…

Hao: déjame ver (agarra el pie de mari delicadamente)

Marion: NO…

**Al momento que la chica rubia trata de que Hao le quite su mano de su tobillo sus narices quedaron pegadas. Entonces (CURSI TIME!!!!) …un sentimiento extrañamente agradable de Hao lo impulso a robarle un apasionado beso a Marion, la chica extrañamente correspondió. (AHA!! PICARONA!) Mientras se besaban, a Hao le vinieron demasiadas ideas a la cabeza…**

Hao: (piensa mientras abraza a Marion para profundizar el beso) _¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Mi novia es Jeanne… pero… los besos de Mari... algo en ellos es lo que falta en los de Jeanne… ¿pero que….? Esto no esta bien… _(Se separa de Mari) lo siento (sonrojado y algo agitado se pone de pie)

Marion: ¬///¬ Mari no entiende… porque… porque Hao beso a Mari

Hao: 0///0 la verdad no lo se… fue un momento de debilidad

Marion: mari quiere que Hao… QUE HAO LA DEJE EN PAZ!!!

**Hao entró en shock ¿Por qué marion le estaba pidiendo eso? No encontraba respuesta lógica…**

Hao: ¿Por qué me pides eso?

Marion: solo hágalo…

Hao: no te voy a dejar aquí (se agacha y la carga)

Marion: SUELTEME, MARI NO QUIERE IR CON EL JOVEN HAO

Hao: MARI POR FAVOR, ESTAS LASTIMADA

Marion: mari no quiere la lastima del joven hao

Hao: no es lastima mari, tu eres mi amiga…

Marion: ¬///¬ mientes…

Hao: (la baja algo brusco, pero mari si se mantiene en pie) ¿¡entonces que quieres que te diga!?

**Marion solo miro fríamente al shaman de fuego, esperando que no la mirara más…**

Hao: MARION RESPONDE

Marion: mari… solo quiere que la deje en paz…

Hao: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?

Marion: no… a mari no le ha hecho nada… es… (Titubea un tanto) a la doncella Jeanne

Hao: ¿a Jeanne? (unos truenos suenan en el cielo y comienza a llover) RAYOS… y ahora esto...

Marion: el joven hao solo juega con la doncella Jeanne

Hao: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Marion: mari sabe que el joven hao no quiere a Jeanne

Hao: YA TE DIJE QUE SI LA QUIERO

Marion: ¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE HAO BESO A MARI!?

**Hao se quedo sin palabras ante el reclamo de la rubia… Marion lo miro furiosa, y en sus ojos aparecía una pizca de anhelo por oír la respuesta del shaman…**

Marion: ¿Por qué?

Hao: y-yo…

**De repente… **

Lyserg: (llega caminando riéndose) vaya, vaya, vaya Hao… te descubrí en el acto… y gracias Marion… por delatar a tu amante… a la doncella jeanne le encantara saberlo…

Hao: tú no te metas

Lyserg: yo no soy el que se metió en un problema mi querido Hao… tu estas engañando a la doncella…

Hao: no la engaño porque no siento nada por Marion…

**El chico no había medido sus palabras… al oír esta frase Mari salio corriendo en dirección a la pensión sin esperar a nadie…**

Hao: ESPERA MARI!!!

Lyserg: todavía no hemos acabado tú y yo Hao…

Hao: (se voltea y le da un puñetazo a Lyserg y este cae en el suelo) YO CONTIGO SI…

Lyserg: (se pone de pie y se cubre el ojo que hao había golpeado) eres un…

Hao: (le da otro puñetazo) cállate, este será el ultimo que te de, no planeo mancharme mis manos con tu sangre.

Lyserg: (se pone de pie y le da un puñetazo en la mandíbula) NI CREAS QUE ME VAS A HUMILLAR

**Y asi lyserg y Hao comenzaron a pelear… en la pensión, Marion había llegado empapada y casi desmayándose, cuando anna la vio le ordeno a Yoh que la ayudara a subir a su prima a su habitación…**

Anna: ¿Qué paso Marion, donde esta Hao?

Marion: Mari no quiere hablar de eso

Yoh: ¿¡TE HIZO ALGO!?

Marion: ¬¬ no…

Anna: dime que te hizo, marion, hao es muy malo y no me sorprendería que te hubiera hecho algo a ti

Marion: (Le grita con lágrimas en los ojos) DEJEN A MARI Y A HAO EN PAZ!!! (Libera a chuck y comienza a disparar)

Yoh: AMIDAMARU!!! OVERSOUL!!! (Con su oversoul protege a Anna y desvía las balas)ANNA HAY QUE DEJARLA EN PAZ, SAL DE LA HABITACION

Anna: Vamos Yoh!!!

**Rápidamente Anna abrió la puerta para darle paso a Yoh y ambos salieron corriendo de la recamara…**

Anna: ¿Qué… que le habrá hecho Hao a Marion?

Yoh: pero ¿Dónde esta Hao?

Anna: háblale a su celular

Yoh: buena idea (agarra su celular y marca el teléfono de Hao) no contesta…

Anna: ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?

Yoh: Hao esta bien, nunca quiere contestar su celular…

Anna: pero entonces por que marion esta así?

Yoh: no lo se… hablemos con ella mañana que ya este mas tranquila

Anna: si, y tu ve a buscar las cosas para la cena

Yoh: TT-TT porque a mi????

**De nuevo con hao, el shaman de fuego dejo en el suelo muy herido a Lyserg y con rabia lo contemplaba…**

Lyserg: (dice mientras trata de ponerse de pie) es increíble… co-como unas… p-palabras tuyas hacen efecto en alguien mas… solo hieres a quien le hablas como Marion…

Hao: eso no te incumbe… (Dicho esto se da media vuelta y camina hacia la pensión) (Piensa) _aunque no quiera admitirlo, ese maldito tiene razón… solo hiero a quien le hablo… _

**Y hao se perdió entre la noche y la lluvia mientras pensaba en las palabras de Lyserg…**


	8. ¿Quien es Jeanne en realidad?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Quién es Jeanne en realidad?**

**La una de la mañana y aun seguía caminando entre la ciudad, 10 llamadas sin contestar, estaba empapado… no había ni rastro de su hermano, todo era muy confuso… la reacción de Marion, la extraña desaparición de Hao, todo concordaba pero nada era claro… al llegar a una gasolinera se detuvo para descansar y secarse un poco…**

Yoh: maldición, donde estará Hao? (de repente su celular suena) (contesta) HAO?

Manta: no amigo, soy yo Manta

Yoh: ¿manta? ¡Manta cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos!

Manta: lo se yoh, acabo de regresar de un viaje largo

Yoh: vaya que muy largo unos 5 años

Manta: lo se, estaba investigando una cosa muy importante en Inglaterra… acerca de una chica

Yoh: ¬¬ eso es investigar o conquistar?

Manta: investigar, pero mejor hablamos de eso mañana en mi casa

Yoh: no creo poder manta, Hao esta desaparecido

Manta: ¿hao? ¿tu hermano gemelo que se la pasa viajando? ¿Qué no estaba en Italia?

Yoh: no, el solo paso un año ahí y después de varios años regreso aquí

Manta: pero con esa extraña pasión por el viaje no me sorprendería que el estuviera o en el aeropuerto o en la estación de trenes…

Yoh: ESO ES!!!!! GRACIAS MANTA, TE VEO MAÑANA EN TU CASA!!!!! (Cuelga el teléfono y sale corriendo)

**En la estación de trenes, cierto chico de cabello largo castaño contemplaba los horarios de partida de cada tren…**

Hao: (piensa) cualquiera serviría… me llevaría lejos de aquí y de lo que tengo que hacer… (Habla) adios Yoh, adios Anna, Jeanne, Lyserg… Marion…

**Entonces el pelilargo subió al tren con rumbo a Osaka…justo cuando estaba subiendo uno de los escalones oyó una voz muy familiar…**

Yoh: HAO NO LO HAGAS!

Hao: (baja del tren) ¿¡que rayos haces aquí!?

Yoh: vengo a detenerte… ¿Por qué te quieres ir Hao?

Hao: No hay motivo para que me quede

Yoh: ¿pero que hay de Jeanne?

Hao: aprenderá a vivir sin mí

Yoh: ¿y que hay de mi? Eres mi hermano, yo si no podría aprender a vivir sin ti

Hao: pudiste… tanto que soportaste nueve años… adios (se sube al tren)

Yoh: (ve como el tren se aleja) NO, HAO, ESPERA… MALDICION!

Hao: (suspira hondo) al fin lejos de aquí…

**En la pensión En…**

Anna: marion, ya dime que paso…

Marion: mary no quiere hablar de eso… ya ha causado demasiados problemas

Anna: ¿de que hablas marion?

Marion: mary es mala…

**De repente el timbre de la pensión sonó y anna bajo a abrir la puerta, gran sorpresa se llevo encontrar a jeanne frente a la puerta…**

Anna: ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Jeanne: (dice furiosa) ¿Dónde esta marion phauna?

Anna: mi prima no esta para visitas ahora, esta delicada gracias a tu novio

Jeanne: ¿y Hao?

Anna. No aparece desde que Marion regreso

Jeanne: ustedes son una familia de Idiotas!!!!! ¿¡COMO PUDO DESAPARECER HAO!?

Anna: no voy a permitir que insultes ni a Yoh ni a marion ni a mi, hao fue el que se fue…

Jeanne: déjame pasar

Anna: no, vete jeanne…

Jeanne: anna no hagas que libere a Shamash!

Anna: HAZLO Y MIS GUARDIANES LO VENCERAN!!!

Jeanne: SHAMASH!!!! (El dios espíritu de Jeanne se aparece sobre ella)

Anna: SENKKI, GOKKI!!! (Los guardianes de anna se lanzan sobre Shamash y lo comienzan a golpear)

Jeanne: OH NO SHAMASH!!!

Anna: no te debiste haber metido conmigo Jeanne

Jeanne: (voltea a ver a Anna con los ojos llenos de furia) TE ARREPENTIRAS DE ESO!!!

**La doncella de hierro había perdido el control por completo y justamente cuando iba a lanzar un poderoso golpe… un sonido de bala atravesaba el aire y chocaba en el brazo derecho de Jeanne y en menos de 3 segundos la doncella de hierro estaba en el piso sangrando y Anna la miraba atónita…**

Anna: (se agacha) Jeanne ¿me oyes?... (Ve que esta inconciente) perdió el sentido… ¿Por qué lo hiciste Mari?

Marion: Mucho… ruido… Mari… no podía dormir

Anna: ¡PERO LE DISPARASTE!

Marion: Jeanne no morirá… pero por ser precavida Mari ya llamo a la ambulancia

Anna: me asustas a veces marion…

Marion: Mari regresara a la cama… (Dicho esto camino lentamente hacia las escaleras)

**Unos minutos después la ambulancia llegó a la pensión y con una excepcional rapidez se llevaron a Jeanne al hospital… muy lejos de ahí en un vagón del tren, Hao se había percatado de todo lo que había pasado…**

Hao: (piensa) _como siempre… me voy y todo se vuelve un caos (voltea y mira por la ventana) pero no regresare… _

**De regreso en Fumbari en el hospital general de Tokio, Anna había llamado a Yoh para que se reuniera con ella por lo que había pasado con Jeanne…**

Yoh: entonces… ¿Mari le disparó?

Anna: si

Yoh: JAJA! Oh cielos porque no estuve para ver eso

Anna: YOH! (le da un golpe)

Yoh: auch, no anita no me golpees!!!

Doctor: ¿son ustedes parientes de la señorita Jeanne?

Anna: soy Anna Kyouyama y el es mi prometido (señala a Yoh quien se pone rojo) Ambos somos amigos de jeanne

Doctor: la señorita Jeanne esta bien, pero esta aun inconciente, necesita atención constante y en unos 3 días podrá irse

Yoh: fiuf, que alivio!

Anna: gracias doctor

Doctor: pueden pasar a verla

Anna: gracias, pero no gracias, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo (ella e Yoh salen del hospital)

Yoh: ¿no crees que esta mal dejar sola a Jeanne en el hospital anita?

Anna: Yoh no la pienso cuidar ni un día, te insulto a ti y por lo tanto a mi, asi que no quiero soportar a una irrespetuosa

Yoh: 0///0 Anna…

Anna: andando… Marion esta sola en la pensión (dicho esto ella e Yoh salen del hospital)

**Osaka… 3:57 a.m. hao caminaba sin rumbo entre las poco pobladas calles del barrio japonés mientras miraba al cielo…**

Hao: de nuevo en una ciudad empezando desde cero… odio mi vida… tal vez por eso busco tanto poder… (Siente que su celular vibra y lo saca de su bolsillo)… ¿Quién me habla? (en la pantalla se lee Opacho)… ¡Opacho! (contesta) ¿Qué sucede?

**Entonces a través del teléfono se oye una voz muy infantil de una niña como de 9 años…**

Opacho: Hao-sama alguien quiere hacerle daño

Hao: de que hablas?

Opacho: si… Hao… conoció a una joven de la cual usted desconoce su gran peligro

Hao: ¿de que me estas hablando opacho?

Opacho: Hao-sama… cuídese mucho (cuelga)

Hao: OPACHO! ESPERA… (Mira la pantalla del cel desesperado) maldición… ¿Qué quiso decir…? ¿Será…? (le viene a la mente la imagen de marion) (piensa) _tiene cierto poder que no conocía… y lo había mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo… _

**Con cierta pesadumbre, el shaman de fuego entró a una tienda de reliquias apaches y para su sorpresa se encuentra a un viejo amigo, Silver, quien atiende esa tienda…**

Hao: Silver!

Silver: HAO! ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que estuvieras en Italia?

Hao: (baja la mirada) paso algo, lo cual no recuerdo y regrese a Tokio… y ahora me largue de ese lugar

Silver: 0.0 TU? ¿Huir?

Hao: no es huir el termino preciso… me quite los problemas de encima…

Silver: eso no se oye de ti, tu generalmente eres el ultimo en quedarte cuando hay algún problema…

Hao: lo se, pero ya me canse… estoy harto de todos los miserables insectos que se dedican a recordarme mi maldita existencia, pero pronto todo acabará… y aquellos que me han perseguido sufrirán bajo el yugo de mi poder…

Silver: (dice asustado) ¿te sientes bien…?

Hao: si, mañana partiré hacia Inglaterra…

Silver: ¿Y que pasó con Yoh?

Hao: esta en casa con Anna…

Silver: lo dejaste atrás de nuevo Hao

Hao: el siempre decidió quedarse atrás… yo tengo mi propio destino

Silver: a veces me asustas…

Hao: creo que tengo que buscar un lugar para dormir ya es muy tarde

Silver: arriba hay varias habitaciones, si quieres puedes quedarte

Hao: gracias (camina hasta el extremo de la tienda y sube lentamente las escaleras)

Silver: Hao… siempre será un misterio para todos su manera de pensar… ¿? ¿Qué hago con la tienda abierta a estas horas? (dicho esto corrió a la puerta y la cerró rápidamente)

**A la mañana siguiente en el hospital… un sabor amargo bañó el amanecer para la doncella de hierro, al descubrir un terrible dolor en uno de sus brazos y la inconfundible luz blanca del hospital…**

Jeanne: estoy viva…

Doctor: Señorita Jeanne un joven quiere verla

Jeanne: ¿acaso es Asakura Hao?

Doctor: no señorita, su nombre es Marco

Jeanne: (dice decepcionada) déjelo pasar por favor

Doctor: (hace una reverencia) si señorita (sale de la habitación y entra Marco)

Marco: doncella Jeanne! ¿se encuentra bien?

Jeanne: Marco… encuentra a Hao

Marco: ¿a… a Hao?

Jeanne: es una orden… el es lo que falta para que se abran las puertas

Marco: Pero no puede!!! Es demasiado poder!!! No se encuentra…

Jeanne: HAZLO MARCO!

Marco: s-si

Jeanne: y trae a la dama de hierro… necesitare recuperarme

Marco: (la mira asustado) si doncella jeanne… (se pone de pie y sale de inmediato de la habitación)

Jeanne: redención… sacrificio y fe… eso es lo que esperas de mí, señor… eliminare el mal… y el inicio del Shamanismo por fin se dará… (se recuesta mejor en la cama) hao…

**Entonces en los puños de jeanne surgen unas cruces y de su frente comienzan a verterse hilos de sangre…**

Jeanne: sufrir el mismo destino que tu mi señor… te vengaré… y en tu gracia tomaré lo que debe ser mío…


	9. La locura del ser interior

**Capitulo 9: La locura del ser interior que nos corrompe a todos… Marion **

**Ya era bastante tarde, como las 4 daban y aun estaba dormido y de pronto sintió el choque de una almohada fulminante que le golpeaba con mucha fuerza en la cara…**

Anna: YOH DESPIERTA!

Yoh: (se levanta exaltado y muy asustado) WUAAA!!! ANNA QUE HACES EN MI HABITACION!?!?!

Anna: HACE MAS DE 5 HORAS QUE TE DEBÍAS HABER LEVANTADO!!! TIENES QUE IR A CASA DE MANTA RECUERDAS??? … y sobre todo… no me haz preparado el desayuno

Yoh: (comienza a sudar frío) A-Anna…

Anna: yoh… tienes 20 segundos para preparar lo que ahora será la comida… o aumentaré tu entrenamiento el triple…

Yoh: (se pone de pie de un salto y hace un saludo militar) S-si Anita! (corre escaleras abajo y comienza a preparar el desayuno)

Anna: (camina dentro de la habitación viendo los posters de Bob que Yoh tenia pegados y llega hasta la ventana) Yoh… ¿Por qué ahora cuando todo estaba en calma nos tiene que pasar esto? (suspira con desaliento y sale de la habitación)

**En la recamara de Marion…**

Marion: (llora en silencio) Hao-sama… ¿Por qué Mari tuvo que encontrarse con usted…? (recuerda a un niño pequeño castaño: "Solo los tontos se enamoran Mari, no quiero que sufras") Mari… no puede ser feliz… Mari… solo puede vivir en soledad gracias a Jeanne… por eso… (Sus ojos se tornan sobrios) Mari destruirá a jeanne…

**Dicho esto la chica de coletas rubias se puso de pie y… mientras cepillaba su largo cabello y se alistaba a salir, su sombría mirada cobro un toque de sadismo y odio… tomo a chuck entre sus brazos y salio silenciosamente de su habitación y de la pensión… caminó por las calles que hoy parecían mas llena que de costumbre… pero todas las personas se alejaban asustadas de Marion… no muy lejos de ahí, en la mansión Oyamada, Yoh era recibido por su bajito amigo…**

Manta: YOH CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!

Yoh: y aun no creces manta

Manta: gracioso… bien te llame porque creo que es importante que sepas… que necesitamos que hao regrese…

Yoh: y eso?

Manta: corre peligro

Yoh: ¡¿hao!? JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Por favor! Hao es el shaman mas poderoso que conozco

Manta: Yo también lo creía…

Yoh: a que te refieres?

Manta: encontré cosas muy extrañas en Inglaterra… cosas que también te involucran a ti Yoh

Yoh: ¿¡A MI!?

Manta: alguien quiere acabar con ustedes! Una chica… de eso te estaba hablando anoche… alguien que tiene rencor contra esta familia y por lo que veo usara un método muy poderoso para acabar con ustedes dos

Yoh: pero… pero dices que eso esta en Inglaterra ¿no?

Manta: si… pero… no se que tan grande sea el alcance del poder

Yoh: Amidamaru!

**Dicho esto el fantasma del valiente samurai surgió detrás de Yoh y después de saludar a manta respetuosamente miro a su amo con desconcierto… **

Amidamaru: ¿Qué sucede amo Yoh?

Yoh: no sientes ningún poder fuera de lo normal

Amidamaru: (mira hacia la ventana con mirada perdida y luego ve a Yoh) No amo… todo sigue como antes… aunque… alguien deambula por la calle lleno de odio… su poder espiritual es muy fuerte

Yoh: ¡Debe ser esa persona!

Manta: mosque!!!

**Entonces el fantasma del herrero apareció detrás del pequeño Manta y ambos shamanes salieron de la enorme mansión siguiendo a Amidamaru… al llegar a una esquina se toparon frente a frente con el hospital general de Tokio…**

Yoh: ESTA AQUÍ!?! DEBE SER JEANNE!!!

Manta: pero Jeanne no puede deambular por las calles si esta hospitalizada!

Yoh: todo puede pasar manta! Andando!!! (el y Manta entran al hospital y encuentran a todos inconcientes) ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?

Manta: alguien ataco el hospital!

Yoh: Ves? Nadie mas puede hacer esto mas que Jeanne… Shamash tiene ese poder…

Manta: pero no se me hace lógico!

Yoh: Vamos a buscarla

**Ambos chicos corrieron hasta la habitación donde se suponía que estaba Jeanne… pero lo que vieron los dejo mas que shoqueados… **

Manta e Yoh: MARION!!?!

**Efectivamente, la chica estaba parada frente a la cama de Jeanne con una sonrisa sombría y mirada llena de sadismo… **

Marion: Mari… No dejara… que Jeanne… haga lo que no le corresponde

Yoh: ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE A JEANNE MARI!?

Marion: Mari… hizo lo que ella debía hacer… ahora la doncella de hierro, regreso a donde debía…

Manta: ¡¿A que te refieres marion!?

Marion: jeanne… volvió… a Inglaterra… para hacer lo que debe… morir

Yoh: (toma a Mari de los hombros y la sacude aturdido) ¡¿LA MATASTE!?

Marion: aléjate… de Mari…

Yoh: ¡CONTESTA MARION!

Marion: Mari… dijo… ¡QUE TE ALEJARAS! (dicho esto le apunta en la frente a Yoh con la pistola de Chuck) MARI DESTRUIRA A JEANNE… y no dejara que ni el joven yoh… ni Hao-sama interfieran!

**En Osaka… **

Hao: (despierta de golpe) ¡¿Qué… que fue eso?!

Silver: Mal sueño?

Hao: Debo irme ahora

Silver: hao ¿Qué pasa?

Hao: no estoy seguro… primero la llamada de opacho y ahora oí más que claro la voz de Marion…

Silver: ¿¡Marion… Marion Phauna!?

Hao: ¿la conoces…?

Silver: por desgracia si… antes era una niña adorable pero... Algo la corrompió… de la manera más atroz… como si le hubieran quitado algo

Hao: (siente un escalofrío en la espalda) No es la primera vez que oigo eso… siento que la conocía… aunque…. Tal vez sea una coincidencia

Silver: ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso?

Hao: de las únicas cosas que recuerdo de lo que paso en Italia… fue de una niña rubia con listones rojos en el cabello… pero… no creo que sea Mari… aunque es lo único que recuerdo… después de eso solo recuerdo que venía de regreso a Japón muy consternado…

Silver: tal vez si era marion…

Hao: si fuera ella… estoy seguro que ella me hubiera reclamado o hecho algo…

Silver: tienes razón… aunque… ¿no te ha dicho nada extraño?

Hao: no que yo recuerde… ¿Cómo conociste a Marion?

Silver: fue en un viaje para promocionar los artículos de la aldea, tu abuela me la presento junto con Anna… tiempo después aun en el viaje de promoción… vagando por Venecia la encontré… era aun pequeñita… abrazaba a un muñeco muy extraño y no dejaba de sollozar… tenía un pedazo de tela con una estrella bordada

Hao: (ve en su mente su capa rota por la parte del bordado) heh…?

Silver: pero… fue la única vez que la vi asi de alterada… después se volvió una niña sombría… andaba sola por las calles con mirada perdida…

**Súbitamente un dolor intenso se disparo en la mano de Hao… el chico no pudo evitar gritar del dolor, Silver, consternado le quitó los guantes para revisarlo y le encontró solo un tatuaje de estrella en la mano, la cual extrañamente estaba quemándose… **

Silver: Una estrella?

Hao: desde que nací yoh tiene una hoja… y yo una estrella… Necesito irme de inmediato… de… de aquí…

Silver: no te iras solo Hao… iré contigo

Hao: pues… andando! (con dificultad se pone de pie y sin dejar de agarrar su mano el y silver salieron de la tienda)

**Un par de disparos y un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, sangre…**

Manta: YOH-KUN!!! YOH ESTAS BIEN!?!?!

Yoh: (se sujeta un brazo con dolor) D-descuida manta… solo me rozo

Marion: Yoh no debe interferir…

Yoh: MARION REACCIONA!!! Ah! (trata de pararse) DONDE ESTA JEANNE!?!

Marion: Mary hizo que debía hacer…

Yoh: LA MATASTE!?!

Marion: (mira a Yoh con sus enormes ojos verdes con una mirada asesina) No es asunto del joven Yoh… no interfieras

**Dicho esto un humo espeso de color negro envolvió a marion y en cuanto el humo se disipo revelo que marion ya se había ido… **

Manta: YOH! YOH!!! LA HABRA MATADO!?!?!

Yoh: (se recarga en la pared y observa su mano llena de sangre)…no lo se… manta… ¿Dónde esta anna?

Manta: … Yoh… ¿no creerás que…?

Yoh: … ANNA..!!!

**Mientras tanto… Hao y Silver salían a toda prisa de la estación principal en Tokio, algo no dejaba respirar a Hao y eso lo alteraba… sabia que algo malo estaba pasando y no podía evitarlo…**

Silver: (el y hao corren en dirección a la pensión) HAO!!! ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ES BUENA IDEA?

Hao: NO LO SE… (Piensa) _solo quiero ver que Marion este con vida… y saber porque tengo este mal presentimiento…_

Silver: ¿por donde empezamos?

Hao: voy por mis cosas… siento que hay algo fuerte a lo cual nos enfrentaremos…

Silver: Hao! ¿¡PORQUE TE INTERESA TANTO MARION!?

Hao: NO TENEMOS TIEMPO SILVER!!!

Silver: HAO!!! (Corre y se interpone en el camino de hao) tu nunca haces este tipo de cosas… ni siquiera por yoh… ¿Qué sucede…?

Hao: Silver… te lo diré solo una vez… No lo se AHORA VAMONOS!

**Silver lo miró extrañado pero no pudo evitar hacerle caso, y asi ambos corrieron hasta llegar a la estación para encaminarse a Tokio y llegar a la pensión, pero las cosas no andaban nada bien… hao abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró muchas manchas de sangre en el pasillo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano, en jeanne, en anna y en marion…**

Silver: ¿Qué… fue lo que sucedió aquí?

Hao: no lo… (Siente una débil presencia en la habitación de Anna) ARRIBA!!! (El y silver suben corriendo las escaleras y abre la puerta de anna) ANNA!!!

**La joven itako yacía en el suelo con una herida en el estomago que sangraba bastante, y el shaman de fuego inmediatamente se acerco a ella…**

Silver: ANNA! ANNA! REACCIONA!

Hao: Anna no te vayas!... YOH!!! YOH!!!

Anna: (lo mira y dice débilmente) n-no… esta en casa…

Hao: ¿¡QUIEN TE HIZO ESTO ANNA!?

Anna: J-jeanne… Hao! Tienes… que detenerla

Hao: pero no te dejare morir!!! NO ME LO PERDONARIA NUNCA Y…

Silver: YOH!!!

Yoh: (corre desde la puerta de la recamara hasta donde yace anna y la toma en sus brazos) Anna!!! No… Anita… no por favor… No te vayas!

Anna: (comienza a llorar) Yoh… no tiene caso que… pierdas el tiem…

Yoh: calla! Tu no eres una perdida de tiempo! Eres lo mas importante que tengo! NO TE DEJARE QUE TE VAYAS!

Anna: Yoh! Je-Jeanne, detenla!!!

Hao: (dice demasiado serio, casi tétrico) yo me encargare de ella…

Manta: PERO HAO!!! ALGUIEN QUIERE ACABAR CONTIGO!

Hao: no seria la primera vez… Yoh llévala a hospital! Tiene poco tiempo de estar herida, puedes salvarla!

Yoh: (mira a Anna y se le empañan los ojos) Estarás bien anita… (la carga y el y manta se apresuran al hospital)

Hao: Silver ve con Yoh… yo voy a Inglaterra…

Silver: ¿¡A INGLATERRA?!

Hao: no preguntes y vete… estaré bien (sale de la habitación y se dirige a la suya y toma un morral con varias cosas) (piensa) _Espíritu de fuego… esta será una aventura que tal vez llene mi alma… ¿estarás conmigo? (el espíritu asiente) _(habla) Bien… vamonos!

**Dicho esto, el shaman de fuego salio por su ventana y haciendo el oversoul con el espíritu de fuego, se encaminó en pleno vuelo a Inglaterra… En tierra…**

Marion: Hao-sama… no debió arriesgarse


	10. La doncella de hierro: Justicia

**Capitulo 10: La doncella de Hierro: justicia.**

Jeanne: ¿Dónde esta?

Marco: ya la preparamos para usted Doncella jeanne…

Jeanne: bien, envía por Lyserg

Marco: enseguida Doncella Jeanne… ¿esta segura de esto?

Jeanne: es un sacrificio que estoy encantada de pagar Marco

Marco: ¡Pero puede morir desangrada!

Jeanne: no lo haré marco, mi cuerpo esta acostumbrado… El no permitirá que muera… no hasta que haya erradicado el mal de la tierra… Ahora obedece y envía por Lyserg

Marco: si señorita…

Jeanne: Marco… ¿Dónde esta Hao?

Marco: todo va de acuerdo al plan Doncella Jeanne… Viene en camino

Jeanne: gracias, puedes retirarte (espera a que marco salga de la habitación y camina hasta el enorme ventanal que se encuentra en este) Hao… es necesario… aunque signifique apartarme de ti

**La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente sobre Londres, todo estaba listo, Jeanne se mentalizaba que no volvería a ver a hao… A las a fueras de Londres, el shaman de fuego caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia pensando, pensado como pocas veces lo había hecho acerca de temas que no le gustaba meditar… **

Hao: (piensa) _esta es… ¿esto es lo que mi alma realmente deseaba? A pesar de que he pasado sobre muchas personas para asi ser el mejor hasta ahora me siento completo… ¿pero porque?... ¿acaso es porque mi vida puede que termine hoy? O es_ _porque estoy hacienda algo para yoh, anna y los demás? Quizá es porque por primera vez no estoy haciendo algo para mi mismo… (Le viene a la mente marion) ¿Pero donde estará ella? (recuerda el beso)… y eso que paso… ¿esto era lo que querías decir padre? (recuerda la sonrisa de marion y de pronto la de Jeanne) Jeanne… ¿ella que papel juega en mi vida? Pronto lo descubriré _

**Mientras Hao se encaminaba a una enorme mansión… En un apartado palacio en china, cierto chico sombrío hablaba por teléfono con alguien importante… **

Len: …ya veo… ¿fue muy profunda la herida?... ¿entonces si tiene oportunidad de sobrevivir?... me alegra… ¿yoh ya le aviso a Horo-Horo, manta?... No, esta bien, yo le diré… pero manta, necesito que le informes a Yoh… que probablemente yo parta a Inglaterra esta noche, por si quiere acompañarme

Manta: (a través del auricular) ¿Y tu a que vas a Inglaterra Len?

Len: eso es algo que no pienso hablar por teléfono manta… nos vemos (cuelga y marca el teléfono de casa de Horo-Horo)

Pilika: Moshi-moshi habla pilika!

Len: 0///0 (piensa) _MALDICION PORQUE CONTESTO ELLA???_

Pilika: hola???

Len: ho-hola pilika, eh… esta Horo-Horo???

Pilika: ah Len! Eras tú… no, mi hermano no esta ¿Por qué?

Len: ah ehm, necesito que le avises que anna esta herida y que necesitamos irnos a Inglaterra hoy

Pilika: ¿Anna-san esta herida? ¿Qué paso?

Len: no sabemos Pilika

Pilika: len…

Len: dime…?

Pilika: si… si vas a ir a Inglaterra… U////U cuídate mucho…

Len: 0//////////0… lo prometo

Pilika: pero de verdad!!!... y-yo…

Jun: LEN! ANDADO!!!

Len: Ya voy hermana!... lo siento pilika… d-debo colgar

Pilika: cuídate len!

Len: lo haré (cuelga)

**Dicho esto el joven heredero de la dinastía tao salio corriendo junto a su hermana hacia el helipuerto. Hao por otro lado, había entrado en la enorme mansión de la familia de jeanne… un mayordomo lo había atendido y el ahora se encontraba en el lobby de aquella enorme casa…**

Hao: este es el momento… Siento que ya había estado aquí antes…

Marco: (habla desde lo alto de las escaleras principales) Ah, joven hao, lo estábamos esperando

Hao: (no voltea y habla muy serio) y quien se supone que eres?

Marco: veo que no me recuerda joven hao… fue… hace 9 años cuando nos conocimos… en Italia

Hao: (piensa)_ QUE!?!?!_ (Habla) de que hablas?

Marco: de los… desafortunados acontecimientos que lo llevaron a usted… hacia su completa revelación de su ser…

Hao: (voltea furioso) que…?

Marco: (retrocede un poco asustado) entendió perfectamente… pero no es el momento de hablar… la señorita jeanne lo espera en su habitación

Hao: (sube las escaleras siguiendo a marco) (piensa) _revelación del ser? _

Marco: es aquí (se detiene ante una enorme puerta de madera)

Hao: (entra en la habitación y a lo lejos ve una estatua) mmmm? Que hace un artefacto de tortura en la habitación de jeanne… (se aproxima) esta es la dama de hierro (le viene a la mente la misma dama de hierro pero en una iglesia de Italia) ESPERA! Esta es…

**Pero no pudo decir mas, pues de pronto las puertas de la doncella de hierro se abrieron de golpe y revelaron que Jeanne yacía en su interior, rodeada de ramas llenas de espinas, pero parecía no ser herida por ellas.**

Jeanne: al fin estas aquí

Hao: I-Iron maiden!!! ERAS TU!

Jeanne: lo recuerdas hao?

Hao: tú fuiste aquella a la cual escogieron

Jeanne: para erradicar el mal de la tierra…

Hao: (recuerda a una chica rubia gritando: "hao!!! No dejes que me lleven!!!") y fue cuando yo….

Jeanne: destruiste todo (las ramas comienzan a moverse y la sacan de la doncella de hierro) Ah si… ¿no lo recuerdas verdad?

Hao: (retrocede un poco, pero después su mirada se vuelve muy fría) ESPIRITU DE FUEGO! (el espíritu se libera y ruge amenazadoramente ante Jeanne) no necesito recordar nada… simplemente aclarar puntos… (Hace su oversoul en forma de espada y la apunta hacia jeanne) ¿Tú… conocías a Marion verdad?

Jeanne: (trata de retroceder pero del miedo no puede moverse) H-Hao!!!

Hao: solo te lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿la conocías… verdad?

Jeanne: no importa que acabes conmigo… ya no puedes hacer nada…

Marco: (grita desde afuera) DONCELLA JEANNE!!!

Hao: (mira con una sonrisa sarcástica hacia la puerta) veo que saben perfectamente que sucederá

Jeanne: hao… debes rendirte

Hao: (baja la espada y tambien la mirada) ¿ren… dirme…?

Jeanne: (mira a hao con miedo) H-Hao…

Hao: jeje… jajaja… JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… JAAAAAAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA!!!! (Toma a Jeanne del cuello y la azota contra la pared) ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE YO ME RENDIRE… y menos ante ti… patética e insignificante criatura…

**De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un péndulo de cristal cruzo como rayo la habitación, sujetando fuertemente a hao para inmovilizarlo…**

Lyserg: DEJA… A JEANNE… EN PAZ

Hao: (sonríe maquiavélicamente) Lyserg… ¿tu aquí? No pensé que buscaras tu fin tan drásticamente… (La cuerda del péndulo se quema por completo liberando a Hao) Devóralo

**Dicho esto el espíritu de fuego tomo su forma original y con sus garras atrapo a lyserg… el comenzó a gritar con desesperación, sabiendo que su fin era inminente y que nadie podría ayudarlo porque, ni siquiera Jeanne tenia el poder para detener a hao… entonces… una cuchilla cruzo el aire y libero a Lyserg del espíritu de fuego…**

Lyserg: ryu-san!!!

Ryu: HAO QUIEN TE CREES PARA LASTIMAR A MI QUERIDO LYSERG!?!?!

Len: sabia que algo asi ocurriría

Horo-horo: HAO!

Hao: JAJAJAJA! Asi que… todos han venido aquí a ayudarme?

Ryu: NO! VINIMOS A DETENERTE HAO!

Horo-horo: es una locura lo que estas haciendo

Chocolove: si que te pasa!?!?!

Hao: esto va a ser muy divertido… esto no les incumbe… esto probablemente sea solo cuestión de 3 personas… y ninguno de ustedes debería estar aquí… ¿pero que veo? No vino Yoh verdad?

Ryu: se quedo en el hospital con doña Anna…

Hao: me alegra… no quiero que vea como destrozo a sus amigos si es que se meten en mi camino…

Len: (hace el oversoul) no puedes contra nosotros

Jeanne: ALTO LEN!

Len: GOLDEN… CHUKASONMAI!!!

Hao: que diminuto eres… (Levanta su mano y con un movimiento detuvo las cuchillas)

Len: MALDICION!

Jeanne: NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE DESTROCEN MI CASA! (hace varios movimientos y de pronto ella y todos se teletransportan a un lugar abandonado)

Hao: (voltea con Jeanne y lo mira furioso) ¿¡QUE HICISTE?!

Jeanne: AHORA!

Lyserg: MORPHIN!!! (Lanza su oversoul) OVERSOUL! UNION DE ANGELES!!!

Jeanne: SHAMASH!!!

**Una vez que jeanne convoco a su espíritu acompañante Shamash, este apareció cargando la doncella de hierro y la coloco a un lado de ella y súbitamente un círculo lleno de luz y de símbolos mágicos se extendió a lo largo del lugar y 5 ángeles aparecieron sobre las marcas mágicas que se habían creado en el suelo…**

Horo-horo: QUE ES ESTO?!?!

Ryu: OH NO ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!

Chocolove: QUE PASA!?!?!

Hao: nos encerraste… ¿Qué quieres hacer… Iron Maiden?

Chocolove: IRON MAIDEN!?!?!

Horo-horo: que eso no es una banda???

Len: CALLATE (le golpea la cabeza)

Chocolove: es que hace varios años hubo rumores de aquella a quien dios había elegido para erradicar el mal de la tierra, pero solo lograría esto si entraba en la doncella de hierro

Ryu: ah esa maquina de tortura

Chocolove: pero aquella maquina se encontraba en una iglesia en Italia la cual estaba custodiada por una familia muy poderosa de shamanes

Hao: (la imagen de una enorme iglesia le viene a la mente)…"La Picola de Dio"

Jeanne: veo que recuerdas

Hao: jaja… ya te he dicho que no necesito… (Siente que una bala cruza por el aire en dirección a él y la esquiva)

Jeanne: MARION!

Hao: (piensa) _¿Cómo nos encontró…? _

Marion: (dice desde lo alto de un risco) JEANNE… Mari… no dejara… que arruines nada

Hao: MARION NO TE METAS… esto no es asunto tuyo

Marion: (desaparece y aparece frente a hao mirándolo fríamente) ¿y que sabe el joven Hao acerca de esto?

**El shaman estaba entre la espada y la pared… ¿Qué podía contestarle?... además ¿Qué hacia Marion ahí? El corazón le latía tan rápido que su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse…**

Hao: (piensa) _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué tus palabras logran afectarme…? Marion…_

Jeanne: CONTESTA ASAKURA HAO

Len: DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!??!?!

Lyserg: DONCELLA JEANNE!!!

**De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar como en un terremoto y la luz de las marcas en el suelo se intensificó…**

Jeanne: EL MOMENTO LLEGO!!!... ahora todo el mal se ira de este mundo

Hao: esto es…

Chocolove: gate of babylon!!!

Horo-horo: AHORA SI NO ME PUEDO EQUIVOCAR, ESO! ES UNA CANCION!

Len y Ryu: CALLATE HORO-HORO

Chocolove: ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS!!!

**De pronto la luz se intensifico aun mas hasta enceguecer a todos los shamanes que se encontraban ahí…**

Hao: marion!


	11. Sola

**Capitulo 11: Sola **

**Flash back______________________________________________________**

**Un niñito de 10 años, castaño pelilargo corría alegremente por una estrecha calle de una importante ciudad de Italia, parecía tener prisa…**

Hao: la abuela me matara si llego tarde con aquella familia! (da la vuelta a la derecha aun corriendo y choca con alguien) AUN LADO TENGO… (ve que con quien choco era una niña pequeña) LO SIENTO!!! (se apresura a levantarla)

¿?: (Se limpia su hermoso vestido verde sin levantar la mirada) n-no hay problema… ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa…? (levanta la mirada y deja ver unos grandes ojos verde intenso)

Hao: (se sonroja un poco al ver los ojos de la niña) a… a… a la mansión Phauna

¿?: Enserio? (sonríe) pues mucho gusto, yo soy marion phauna

Hao: (le toma la mano y la besa) mucho gusto, yo soy Hao Asakura

Marion: (sonríe aun mas felizmente) mucho gusto! Y ¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita? No pareces de esos rumbos Hao-sama ^^

Hao: ¿¡Sa-sama?! … b-bueno… Mi abuela me mandó aquí para estudiar sus… sus métodos de shamanismo

Marion: ¿shamanismo…?

Hao: espera… ¿Cuántos años tienes…?

Marion: 8 ^_^

Hao: oh… ¿y tu… que haces aquí?

Marion: al parecer me mandaron a buscarte Hao-sama

Hao: AH SI??? (Sonrojado) p-pues aquí estoy

Marion: De acuerdo! Vamos!!! (Comienza a correr y Hao la sigue lo mas rápido que puede)

**De pronto frente a Hao comenzó a emerger la imponente imagen de una iglesia estilo gótico en tonos grises y mármol, era la iglesia mas tétrica que el jamás había visto en su vida, pero… acercándose mas notó que no era una iglesia, sino una enorme mansión con una capilla… marion abrió la reja y entró con singular alegría, pero al momento en el que entro Hao, 3 muñecos salieron inmediatamente apuntando con distintas armas hacia hao; él asustado se freno y retrocedió…**

**End of flash back_______________________________________________**

**Hao despertó poco a poco en un bosque bastante tétrico, todos los árboles se encontraban muertos y no había luz de la luna, trato de conservar la calma y se puso de pie, convocó lo mas rápido que pudo al espíritu de fuego y se subió en el para ver mas claramente…**

Hao: (piensa) _¿Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió aquí? Todo esta sin vida, y la posesión de objetos me esta costando trabajo de mantener. _(Habla) HEY ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN TODOS!? HORO-HORO! REN! CHOCOLOVE! RYU!... ¡Maldición!

**Se adentró en aquel bosque, buscando las presencias de sus compañeros, de Lyserg, de los soldados X y de Jeanne, y por sobre todas esas, la de Marion. Una gran angustia comenzaba a carcomerlo y no se podía mantener tranquilo. Siguió llamándolos a gritos a cada metro que el espíritu de fuego recorría con lentitud, hasta que por fin llego a un enorme roble el cual parecía petrificado, tenia largas ramas alargadas y gruesas, todas terminando en filosas puntas, y al final de ellas colgaban los chicos: Ryu, Horo-horo, Len y Chocolove de sus ropas, inconcientes…**

Hao: DESCUIDEN LOS BAJARÉ DE AHÍ (se acerca y justo antes de llegar al árbol un angel se interpone en su camino) LYSERG!

Lyserg: MERECEN ESTAR AHÍ, Y TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS!

Hao: No trates de hacerte el valiente, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no me puedes ganar… y que con un solo movimiento te podría vencer… o como me estas empezando a hartar, asesinarte sin remordimiento… Tu elije

Lyserg: ME HE HECHO MAS FUERTE, LA DONCELLA JEANNE ME HA OTORGADO UN ANGEL

Hao: (hace que el espíritu de fuego sujete a Lyserg y lo aprisione entre su gigantesca mano para después acercarlo a el) ¿Y de que sirve un angel cuando se puede tener al dios del fuego por espíritu acompañante? No eres nada Lyserg Dyesel, ni tú ni tus patéticos padres… Toda tu familia estaba maldita…

Lyserg: CALLA MALDITO! ASESINO!

Hao: (una sonrisa macabra aparece en su semblante) Lyserg… Es cuestión de prioridades… Mi prioridad era brindarle a mi familia seguridad y alianza fui a Italia por eso… pero tus padres tenían que aparecer… tanto tú como yo deberíamos ser acusados de asesinos (mira a lyserg con ojos fríos) pero la justicia se hace por el más fuerte… maldito insecto…

**De pronto una bala cruzo rápidamente el aire hasta darle a hao en la mano que tenia extendida para darle el golpe final al peli-verde, marion se mantuvo petrificada, aun apuntando a Chuck contra hao y con su semblante lleno de crueldad. La herida hizo a hao agacharse de dolor mientras borbotones de sangre emanaban del ahora nuevo agujero en la palma del shaman de fuego… **

Marion: mary le advirtió al joven hao que no interfiriera… si tiene que matarlo, mary lo hará… Es la tarea solo de Mary de detener a jeanne, y no es asunto del joven Hao.

Hao: M-MARION! T-TU NO ENTIENDES! (con un movimiento rápido se cauteriza la herida) ESTO NOS CONCIERNE A LOS 3

Marion: En realidad, solo nos concierne a Mari y a Jeanne… Hao fue el que interfirió… Y el que abandono a mari.

Hao: ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Lyserg: AGH…! V-VES??? S-S-SOLO SABES ESPARCIR DOLOR… ASESINO!

Hao: Cierra… La boca

**Hao no pudo contener más su furia, por lo que estrangulo a Lyserg hasta el punto donde se oyeron todos sus huesos crujir bajo el puño del espíritu de fuego. La sangre comenzó a salirle por la nariz y boca, denotando su muerte eficaz…**

Hao: Por fin no te oiré más.

Marion: Hao… aun estorba.

Hao: (se acerca a ella con el espíritu de fuego) ESTO NOS CONCIERNE A JEANNE, A TI Y A MI, DEBO VENGARTE!

Marion: ¿De que? Si Hao mismo me abandono… Dejo que se llevaran a mary

Hao: CLARO QUE NO! YO NO QUERIA…!

Marion: Hao los mató… Como mató a Lyserg… Luego olvido a Mary, y Mary lo olvido a el, pero no el dolor infringido, ni la sangre corriendo por sus manos… Hao es malo…

Hao: Basta marion…

Marion: ¿Hao matará a Mary tambien…? ¿Asi como lo dijeron ellos…?

**Flash back______________________________________________________**

**Un par de niños juegan en el comedor de una enorme mansión, correteándose alrededor de la mesa cuando un estruendo se oye en vestíbulo seguido de un par de gritos desgarradores…**

Marion: MIS PADRES!

Hao: MARI NO VAYAS!

Marion: PERO..!!!

**Hao jalo a la pequeña debajo de la mesa y le ordeno al espíritu de fuego que hiciera una barrera alrededor de ellos, Marion sollozaba incontrolablemente, pero hao la intento callar abrazándola contra su pecho… De pronto al comedor entraron unos hombres vestidos de un uniforme blanco con una hombrera de metal portando el emblema "X Laws" Entre ellos un hombre alto con el cabello verde y su esposa…**

X-Laws 1: DEBEN ESTAR EN ALGUNA PARTE!

X-Laws 2: No pueden estar lejos, ¡ENCUENTREN A LA NIÑA!

Marion: (susurra asustada) VIENEN POR MI!

Hao: no dejare que te lleven… primero me matan.

Marion: 0///0 hao… 

X-Laws 3: DEBAJO DE LA MESA!!!! (Hace que su angel dispare a la mesa y el comedor entero explota)

Hao: QUE QUIEREN???

X-Laws 2: Mocoso no te metas en lo que no te incumbe

X-Laws 3: PERO SI ES…!!!

Los 3: ASAKURA HAO!

Marion: ¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MIS PADRES? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

X-laws 1: Somos los X-Laws, los caballeros enviados por dios para erradicar al mal en este planeta y TÚ y esta jovencita son la clave para cumplir con eso.

Hao: PORQUE ELLA?

X-Laws 1: Porque ella es la única que tiene el conocimiento de cómo activar un arma muy poderosa llamada "Gate of Babylon" Su familia no nos quiso ayudar, asi que tuvimos que quitarlos de nuestro camino

**Por primera vez Marion sintió el frió de la muerte de alguien querido. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y esa mirada que se mostraba dulce y comprehensiva ahora se mostraba sin vida, sombría y llena de odio…**

Hao: MALDITOS!

X-Laws 3: No puedes decirnos nada, señoríto Asakura… pronto tú serás el asesino de esta niña

Hao: (mira a mary asustado) NUNCA!

X-Laws 2: ya lo verás… Es tu destino, mientras, entréganosla!

Hao: ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!!!!

**De pronto una llamarada lanzo a todos los X-Laws lejos de ahí, tomando a Hao y a Marion en sus manos, protegiéndolos de cualquier ataque…**

Marion: HAO NO! TU ERES MEJOR QUE ESTO!

Hao: (la voltea a ver sobriamente) No planeo dejar que te toquen… por eso…

Marion: BASTA!

Hao: …los aniquilaré (aprieta su puño y los X-Laws inconcientes empiezan a arder en llamas)

Marion: No…!!! HAO DETENTE!

Hao: miserables insectos… ARDAN ENTRE LAS LLAMAS DE MI PODEROSO ESPIRITU!!!

**Hao estaba totalmente fuera de control, empezó a incendiar por completo la enorme mansión de Mary y a aniquilar a todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí, pero aun asi algunos sobrevivieron, y se estaban preparando para atacar, pero el no se dio cuenta de nada…**

**Fin del Flash back________________________________________________**

Marion: ¿Hao pretende matarme, si no coopero?

Hao: No digas tonterías mary, sabes que no te haría daño…

Marion: ¿entonces porque mientes…?

Hao: Que…?

Marion: Hao lastima a mary cada que miente, y el le miente a Yoh, le miente a Jeanne, le miente a Anna, le miente a Lyserg… y le miente a mary

Hao: No es cierto

Marion: ¿Entonces… porque Hao me olvido?

Hao: (da un brinco de sorpresa y asustado da un paso hacia atrás) N-No lo hice

Marion: Y por eso Mary olvido a Hao, no fue hasta que Hao protegió a mary de chuck que mary lo recordó… Y aun Hao no me recuerda del todo.

Hao: Yo intente protegerte.

Marion: (hace la posesión de espíritus con chuck y apunta hacia Hao) No lo hiciste asi hace 8 años (su mirada se vuelve aun mas sombría aunque sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) ME DEJASTE SOLA! DEJASTE QUE ME LLEVARAN… Y YO SOLO QUERÍA QUEDARME CONTIGO!!!

Hao: Marion… Yo no…

Marion: Nada de lo que digas te salvará… Cumpliré con mi parte, y luego acabaré con Jeanne!

**Pero antes de que marion pudiera dispararle a Hao, un halo de luz atravesó rápidamente aquel horrible bosque, partiendo al árbol donde todos los amigos de Yoh yacían colgando… una vez que cayó el árbol y el humo gris se hubo disipado reveló a una bella mujer con el cabello negro hasta las rodillas, vestida de sacerdotisa con una sonrisa muy parecida a Yoh; Hao quedó completamente pasmado… **

Hao: Madre!!!

Keiko: Hao, tienes que salir de aquí

Hao: Eso es imposible, tengo que acabar primero con Jeanne

Marion: Keiko…?

Keiko: (sonríe) Asi que esta es Marion… Hiciste una buena elección hijo, pero debes irte.

Hao: Ya te dije que no madre, tengo que acabar con Jeanne y sacar a todos de aquí.

Keiko: De eso no te preocupes hijo, ya veras que todo se solucionará… Yo sacare a tus amigos, Animo, ah y no olvides que tienes un asunto que cumplir con la familia… (Mira a marion y luego sonríe divertida)

Hao: Mamá…

Keiko: Eres muy bonita, no dejes que la sangre manche tus manos Marion. Bueno… Nos vemos! (ella y los cuerpos de los amigos de Yoh desaparecen)

Marion: (agacha la cabeza con aire sombrío) (piensa) _Tengo que acabar con Hao… asi Jeanne no podrá matarlo, tengo que apresurarme… antes… antes de que… _(Habla) HAO! (hace que chuck dispare y le de en el hombro) NO TENDRE COMPASION!

Hao: Basta… (Hace que el espíritu de fuego la agarre con una mano) Deja de verme como una amenaza… (Recuerda las palabras del X-Laws) No voy a matarte, nunca planee hacerlo, no quiero hacerlo y no dejare que nadie mas lo haga… Pero… Si te interpones en mi camino puede que las cosas cambien.

Marion: Lo sabía… n-no puedo confiar en ti… (Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas) c-como aquella vez, y tal vez sea mejor que me mates… El dolor que tengo por dentro es insoportable y seguir viéndote es suficiente tortura…

**De pronto un gong sonó en la atmósfera de aquel lugar sombrío y Jeanne apareció con su armadura de "Iron Maiden" mientras shamash sostenía una llave enorme. **

Jeanne: ESO ES HAO! TERMINA CON ELLA PARA QUE LAS PUERTAS DEL CIELO SEAN ABIERTAS!

Hao: ¡¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo insiste en que la matare?! QUE NO VEN QUE NO DESEO HACERLO!? Si la quisiera matar ya estaría muerta!

Marion: a-asi que por lo mismo mantienes a J-Jeanne con vida?

Hao: heh…?

Jeanne: Contesta Hao…

Marion: Hao

Hao: cállense…!

Jeanne: MATALA HAO!

Hao: basta

Marion: mátame

Jeanne: HAZLO!

Hao: no quiero

Marion: mátame

Jeanne: mátala

Las 2: hazlo

Hao: No

Las 2: hazlo!

Hao: NO

Las 2: HAZLO!

Jeanne: NO OYES QUE QUIERE MORIR?!

Hao: CALLATE!!! (la otra mano del espíritu de fuego sujeta a jeanne y la empieza a quemar, mientras que suelta a Marion y la deja caer)

**El fuego ardía intensamente sin cesar y pronto la Doncella de Hierro comenzó a gritar de dolor, pero hao no podía oír los gritos, de pronto la escena se le hizo muy familiar, pues un par de X-Laws se encontraban ahora a sus espaldas apuntándole…**

**Flash back______________________________________________________**

**Hao estaba totalmente fuera de control, empezó a incendiar por completo la enorme mansión de Mary y a aniquilar a todos aquellos que se encontraban ahí, pero aun asi algunos sobrevivieron, y se estaban preparando para atacar, pero el no se dio cuenta de nada…**

X-Laws 4: ATAQUEN!!! (Su angel aparece y la espada de este atraviesa al espíritu de fuego, rompiendo su posesión de objetos)

Marion: NO!!!! (Sujeta la capa de Hao y por su mismo peso arranca un pedazo) Hao!!! (cayendo) HAO!!!

X-Laws 6: ATRAPENLA! (2 Ángeles atrás de el sujetan a Marion fuertemente)

Marion: SUELTENME!!!! SUELTENME!!!!! HAO!!!

**Pero el shaman de fuego no oía las suplicas de la chica rubia, estaba demasiado furioso… y el fuego no es fácil de apagar. Hao volvió a hacer su posesión de espíritus y de un solo movimiento destrozó a los Ángeles de los X-Laws, excepto uno… quien con un giro rápido de la muñeca atravesó el frágil cuerpo de Hao, para dejarlo inconciente…**

Marion: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!!!

X-laws 5: Vamos pequeña… tienes trabajo que hacer, aunque falte mucho tiempo.

Marion: E-estoy… Sola…

X-Laws 5: Si… Y no hay otro destino, tienes que abrir las puertas del cielo, pero para eso necesitas olvidar quien eres, para luego morir.

Marion: Mo-rir… Mary… no quiere…

X-Laws 5: (rie) NO HAY OTRA ALTERNATIVA MOCOSA!

Marion: Mary… dijo…. QUE NO!!!! (Chuck, que estaba inanimado debajo de la destrozada mesa del comedor, hace posesión de objetos y con un solo disparo derriba al X-Laws, para hacerlo caer y dejar un gran charco de sangre)

X-Laws 4: MALDICION! ANDREI! (apunta hacia mary, pero chuck es mas rápido y le inserta una bala entre los ojos)

X-Laws 6: MALDITA MOCOSA!

Marion: Deja… a mary en paz… (Ve el cuerpo del último X-Laws caer y sale de la mansión aun incendiándose)

**Una vez que marion salió de su antigua mansión pudo ver claramente como una niña de la misma edad que ella salía de la capilla de la iglesia seguida de un enorme espíritu acompañante, el cual cargaba una maquina de tortura antigua, que era una de las 3 llaves para abrir las puertas del cielo… se escondió hasta que ella y un X-Laws rubio con lentes se hubieran ido para comenzar a correr… y corrió hasta que sus zapatos se rompieron, para luego esconderse a llorar en un callejón y caer profundamente dormida… **

**Fin del Flash back________________________________________________**

Hao: NOOOOOO! (hace que el espíritu de fuego suelte a Jeanne, la chica cayó inconciente y con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo duramente en el suelo) YO NO HICE ESO!

Marion: (se endereza con dificultad, para descubrir que tenía un pedazo de madera atravesándole el pecho) H-Hao…


	12. Tu razon de ser

**Capitulo 12: Tu razón de ser**

**Yoh no había despegado los ojos de Anna, quien ahora dormía apaciblemente en la cama del hospital, con cierta pesadumbre al respirar. Amidamaru miraba preocupado a su amo y lo trataba de reconfortar en lo que Manta iba a las maquinas por unos jugos para ambos…**

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, debería dormir un poco, ya pasa de media noche y usted no se ha despegado de la señorita Anna, yo la vigilare si lo desea…

Yoh: No gracias amigo, es solo que… mis ojos son los que me ordenan no dormirme por si algo le ocurre a Anna

Manta: (entra a la habitación con dos latas de soda de melón) ten Yoh (le da una lata y el se sienta en una silla) ¿Cómo sigue Anna?

Yoh: el doctor dijo que la dejáramos descansar, a pesar de que su cuerpo resistió las cortadas hechas por la espada de shamash gracias a su amplio entrenamiento, tardara un par de semanas en recuperarse…

Amidamaru: La señorita Anna es impresionante

Yoh: (la ve con ternura) Lo es…

Manta: veo que no se equivocaron tu abuela y tu madre al comprometerte con ella Yoh.

Yoh: no, supongo que no.

Doctor: (gritando por el pasillo) ENFERMERAS TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA!!! UNA MUJER HA TRAIDO A CUATRO MUCHACHOS CON MULTIPLES HERIDAS EN LA ESPALDA Y TODOS EN ESTADO DE COMA! LAS NECESITO DE INMEDIATO!!!!

**Las palabras del doctor retumbaron en las mentes de Manta e Yoh, por lo que dejando a Anna al cuidado de Amidamaru y salieron corriendo de la habitación para llegar al lobby del Hospital, donde encontrarían a Len, Ryu, Horo-Horo y Chocolove en camillas, seguidos por la madre de Yoh…**

Yoh: MUCHACHOS!!!!

Keiko: Hijo

Manta: Pero si es…!!!

Yoh: Mama! ¿¡Que ocurrió?!

Keiko: No te preocupes por ellos Yoh, el que esta en problemas es tu hermano

Manta e Yoh: HAO?!

Keiko: Si alguien no lo detiene, podría cometer una atrocidad… Necesita ayuda

Yoh: P-Pero… No puedo dejar a Anna asi

Keiko: Yoh, sabes que ella se levantará, Pero… tu hermano probablemente no.

Manta: ¿Qué quiere decir con eso keiko-sama?

Yoh: Hao es muy poderoso, es casi imposible que…

Keiko: Si Hao abre su corazón por completo, lo mas probable… (Mira al suelo con tristeza) lo mas probable es que él…

Yoh: Mamá…

Manta: Yoh, tenemos que ir!

Keiko: Por favor Yoh! Yo me quedare cuidando a Anna por ti… ayuda a Hao.

Yoh: (voltea a ver el pasillo donde esta la habitación de anna y suspira) De acuerdo.

Keiko: (sonríe aliviada) ya veras que todo se solucionará!

Yoh: (asiente) VAMOS MANTA!

**Y asi Manta e Yoh se encaminaron a Inglaterra para buscar a Hao, quien en esos momentos enfrentaba una situación bastante tensa… Ahora se encontraba en un shock traumático al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho hacía muchos años… El recuerdo de haber herido a Marion de tal manera lo había hecho entrar en razón, pero ahora jeanne yacía inconciente en el suelo y los X-Laws que pretendian atacar al shaman de fuego habian salido disparados por la onda expansiva y ensartados en las ramas muertas de los arboles… el tiempo se acababa…**

Marion: (sostiene firmemente la rama que tiene clavada y la saca rápidamente) (piensa) _Tengo que hacerlo… Ahora es el momento._

Hao: (ve con mirada perdida al cielo) Asi que… esa era mi razón de ser…

Marion: Hao!

Hao: Asesine a muchas personas… y estuve a punto de asesinarla (ve a marion de pequeña sonriendo)

Marion: HAO!

Hao: (despierta del trance) HEH??? (Voltea a ver a marion cayendo bastante débil) marion! (se acerca rápidamente a ella) Marion!!!

Marion: (lo ve sobriamente) Hao-sama… que débil eres (de pronto chuck aparece frente a Hao y le apunta)

Hao: ¿¡QUE?! (Esquiva rápidamente las balas que chuck dispara) MARION!

Marion: (se pone de pie rápidamente, aunque sujeta firmemente su hombro derecho, donde se encuentra la herida) Tengo una misión, y esa es no permitir que Jeanne tome tu vida… Asi que… YO LA TOMARE!

Hao: MARION BASTA! (hace la posesión de espíritus en forma de espada y detiene todas las balas) Jeanne no puede moverse! NO LO ENTIENDES? Esto se acabó!

Marion: (hace que chuck regrese) Esto no se ha acabado… Yo… No quiero verte morir, en manos de ella!

Hao: (esquiva la ultima bala de chuck y queda a 2mm de Marion) DEJA DE DISPARAR! (la toma de los hombros y la acerca a el) Se que estas cansada! Se que quieres venganza… Pero ¡No manches tus manos de sangre como lo hice yo! y no me detendré, ese soy yo… Estoy destinado a acabar con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, o que se meta con aquellas personas que quiero… (Piensa en Yoh) Ahora entiendo su manera de ser, pero afortunadamente el nunca se ha tenido que manchar las manos.

**Pero Hao no se dio cuenta que, mientras el hablaba con Marion, el cuerpo de Jeanne era regenerado por su espíritu acompañante Shamash y le transmitía toda su energía… **

Marion: No me vas a convencer Hao, se lo que tengo que hacer.

Hao: Vete, no te quiero ver aquí

Marion: No lo haré

**Entonces…**

Jeanne: ASAKURA HAO!!!

Marion y Hao: JEANNE!!!

Hao: (cierra los ojos y sonríe sobriamente) Asi que Shamash te regeneró… (Sube rápidamente a la mano del espíritu de fuego)

Jeanne: tus poderes han disminuido Hao… No te diste cuenta que tu fuego es casi inútil sobre mí y ahora que tu corazón muestra debilidad, es mi oportunidad para acabar con ustedes dos, para asi después acabar con el mal de esta tierra. (Con un movimiento transforma las manos de shamash en navajas enormes) pero para eso… necesito acabar primero contigo Hao, por mas que me duela…

**El shaman de fuego aun seguía atontado por el hecho de que jeanne siguiera con vida después de tal despliegue de su poder… Todo sucedió como en cámara lenta, Shamash se movió a toda velocidad en dirección a hao, Marion disparó una ráfaga de balas para detener las cuchillas de shamash pero todo fue demasiado tarde… Un chorro de sangre salió disparado en el aire y de pronto sin que nadie se lo hubiera esperado, Hao cayó sobre sus rodillas empapado en sangre con las cuchillas de shamash enterradas en su pecho, mas unos disparos de balas en su brazo izquierdo… **

Marion: HAO!!!!

Jeanne: Di tus ultimas palabras… Espero que sean dulces, no quiero recordarte como un ex más…

Hao: (toce sangre y mira sombríamente a Jeanne) Nunca fuimos nada, ¿Crees que tendría algo que ver con alguien tan repugnante como tu?

Jeanne: CIERRA LA BOCA (hace que shamash entierre mas las cuchillas y Hao grite de dolor)

Marion: JEANNE DEJALO EN PAZ!!! (Convierte a chuck en un cañón) LA VIDA DE HAO NO ES TUYA PARA RECLAMAR!!!

Jeanne: Claro que lo es, niñita tonta… ¿De verdad piensas que tu tienes el derecho de reclamarla?

Hao: L-Lo tiene… Prefiero que ella tome mi vida, a yo tener que tomar la suya…

Marion: (piensa) 0///0 _Hao-sama… _

Jeanne: PUES ENTONCES TE AHORRARE EL TRABAJO!!!! PUES ELLA ES UNA LADRONA…. SU PAPEL DEBIO SER MIO!

Hao: ¿Qué…?

Jeanne: ELLA ES LA DONCELLA DE HIERRO, YO NO!

Marion: Que???

Jeanne: Tus padres no te dijeron porque aun estabas pequeña… cuando yo ya sabía el gran potencial que tenias, pero necesitaba acabar con toda la familia para que ese poder fuera mío… Yo soy la que lleva los estigmas (dichas marcas se revelan) YO SOY LA ENVIADA POR EL, NO ELLA!!!

Hao: e-estas enferma de poder…

Jeanne: Pensar que podíamos haber sido una pareja hermosa Hao… Los shamanes mas poderosos…

Hao: Y-Yo jamás te tendría en cuenta para compartir mi vida contigo… Estas vacía por dentro… y rodeada de nadie, (voltea a ver hacia mary) Marion… siendo tu la doncella de hierro tu eres la tercera llave… y ahora entiendo, yo debía ser tu verdugo… (Toce de nuevo sangre y sonríe) me alegra que no tenga que… acabar con esos ojos verdes

Jeanne: CALLA!!! (saca de golpe las cuchillas y Hao cae de lleno en la mano del espíritu de fuego) AHORA… MALDITA RUBIA… Me quitaste mi destino y ahora parece que me quitaste a mi novio…

Marion: EL JAMAS FUE TUYO Y NADIE ME PREGUNTO SI YO QUERIA SERLO… (Prepara a chuck) Pero esa armadura te queda muy grande, devuélvemela…

Jeanne: Ahora si vas a aceptar tu destino?

Marion: No, voy a cambiarlo… ya esta el sacrificio, el trabajo tiene que terminarse

Jeanne: Oh no marion, tu eres la que debes morir…

Marion: Pero no bajo tu mano, pagaras Jeanne… _crossfire! _(Chuck dispara cuatro balas simultáneamente y todas dan directo en el pecho de Jeanne)

**Había demasiada sangre en el aire, tanto que la atmósfera del lugar dejo de ser negra a ser roja, poco a poco todo el lugar fue tomando un aspecto tétrico y sangriento, cosa que no les agrado ni a Manta ni a Yoh cuando entraron en este mundo… **

Yoh: ESTO ES SANGRE!!!

Manta: YOH ALGO HA DE ESTAR PASANDO!!!

Yoh: Porque me esta doliendo el pecho??? (De pronto la imagen de Hao en el suelo inconciente le viene a la mente) VAMOS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO QUE PERDER!!! (Sale corriendo seguido de manta)

**Seguido de la transformación del ambiente Jeanne calló al suelo cerca de Hao y cierta chica rubia calló sobre sus rodillas mientras una extraña lluvia de sangre comenzaba a caer… Sus coletas se soltaron y pronto su herida en el pecho comenzó a sangrar, como si hubiera esperado el tiempo indicado para la cuenta regresiva… **

Marion: (mira hacia el cielo y deja que la sangre corra por su cara) Al final si manche mis manos de sangre… HAO! (corre hacia donde esta el y lo toma entre sus brazos, por suerte sigue conciente)

Hao: No debiste, ahora tu alma esta manchada marion…

Marion: No me importa, no iba a permitir que ella tomara tu vida

Hao: Pero era la única manera en la que yo no tomara la tuya, no me hubiera perdonado nunca

Marion: Pero si lo hiciste (le enseña a Hao su herida en el pecho)

Hao: NO! (trata de enderezarse y logra hincarse para estar a la altura de Marion) Yo no queria… T-Tengo que curarte! (crea una flama en su mano pero esta no es muy potente)

Marion: No importa… hao (cierra su mano) esta bien… (sonríe)

Hao: (ve de nuevo a aquella niña de coletas rojas frente a el) Soy un tonto… No puedo creer que…

Marion: La mision ya esta cumplida, yo… yo necesitaba morir y tu fuiste el culpable, y Jeanne tambien esta muerta

Hao: (ve detrás de marion a Jeanne inmóvil y que shamash esta hecho piedra de nuevo) Tu…? No debiste!

Marion: Quise hacerlo, ella… ella le quito la vida a la persona mas preciada para mi (de pronto su mirada se vuelve sombría) la muerte jamás me ha sentado bien… pero viéndolo de otro punto… si es asi como tengo que irme…

Hao: t-tu no puedes morir, debes… debes recuperar todo el tiempo que perdiste por mi culpa

Marion: ya lo hice (pone la mano de hao sobre su herida) esa estaca atravesó mi corazón, liberando una realidad ignorada…

Hao: Marion yo…

**Pero el shaman de fuego no pudo decir otra palabra, pues los labios de la rubia habían sellado los de el en un beso profundo, pero triste… Esta era la despedida… El la abrazo y mientras se besaban, la lluvia volvio a ser de simple agua cristalina, ocultando las lagrimas de ambos chicos…**

Hao: El tiempo se nos acabó (dijo después de romper el beso y apretarse el pecho en donde estaban sus heridas)

Marion: No hubiera querido que acabara de otra forma… y-yo te lo quise decir desde niña…

Hao: Marion, por favor… e-e-entra en la doncella de hierro… tu herida se curara, sálvate por favor!

Marion: ESCUCHAME! No tiene caso seguir si no estas conmigo… ya supe lo que era no tenerte cerca, y mi vida se borro por completo, no planeo volver a aquel oscuro lugar… Sola… Y no planeo dejar que tú te vayas solo

Hao: basta! No voy a cargar con tu muerte… No podría, te quiero demasiado marion… NUNCA TE LO DIJE (toce sangre) NO PUDE… te vi y no me di cuenta de que vi a la única persona que me ha hecho sentir completo… esta noche pensé que este sentimiento era porque mi vida acabaría… pero no porque recordaría que esa sonrisa… era lo que me esperaba al final de mis días

Marion: Tu vivirás Hao…

Hao: ME NIEGO!!!

**De pronto un par de presencias familiares llegaban a toda velocidad al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la despedida…**

Yoh: HAOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Hao: NO TE MUEVAS NI UN MILIMETRO MAS!!! Argh!!! (Se recarga sobre marion) Escúchame bien… Te dare a ti mi vida… Tómala

Marion: NO! ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? No puedo…

Manta: Están muriendo…

Yoh: Hao!!!

Hao: En tan poco tiempo, tan pocas vivencias… Y de pronto tantos recuerdos, me di cuenta de que mi vida solo tenia sentido si tu aparecías en una u otra circunstancia… Y es ahora cuando me llamo un imbecil por jamás haber abierto los ojos y ver que yo ya no tenía corazón…

Marion: (sus ojos se empiezan a empañar y lo abraza) Hao…

Hao: …tú lo tienes marion… (Cae completamente sobre ella, dando su último respiro)

Marion: Hao-sama…? (nota el cuerpo frío del shaman de fuego y como el espíritu de fuego, tras un rugido, comienza a desvanecerse) ¡ESTO NO TENIA QUE PASAR ASI…! (abraza a hao y deja que unas lagrimas silenciosas rueden por sus ojos)

**La lluvia ceso de caer, el rugido del espíritu de fuego aun hacia eco en los confines de aquella dimensión, y su esencia se concentraba en una esfera de un rojo intenso que poco a poco fue descendiendo hacia donde se encontraba marion… Yoh y manta veían asombrados, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, el espectáculo que dicha esfera estaba a punto de darles. Poco a poco el espíritu de fuego fue entrando en la herida de marion cauterizándola y atravesando completamente su pecho, para después pasar al cuerpo de su amo haciendo la misma acción… de pronto, ambos cuerpos empezaron a brillar con una luz intensa que pronto se convirtió en una llamarada, pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta…**

Manta: SE ESTAN QUEMANDO!!!

Yoh: VAMOS!!! (el y manta corren hacia ahí)

Manta: LA DONCELLA JEANNE ESTA MUERTA…!!!

Yoh: ¿Qué es lo que paso…? HAO!!! MARION REACCIONEN!!!

**Pero era inútil, las llamas ardían demasiado intensas, pero de pronto notaron algo peculiar… Ambos cuerpos se movían dentro de las llamas, como si estas no les estuvieran haciendo daño…**

Yoh: pero… si esto es…

Marion: solo… solo quiero estar contigo…

**Entonces una última lágrima cayó de los ojos verdes de la rubia y un brillo cegador fue disparado desde las llamas, lanzando con fuerza a Yoh y a Manta lejos de ahí para después desaparecer, llevándose con ellas los cuerpos de Marion y Hao, dejando atrás solo un par de objetos muy preciados para ambos shamanes… Yoh en cuanto pudo, se levantó y corrió hasta donde se encontraban su hermano y Mary, pero un hueco se le hizo en el corazón al no encontrar a nadie ahí… **

Yoh: Asi que… (Sonríe pero las lagrimas comienzan a correr) este era tu destino Hao?

Manta: (llega corriendo) No están… entonces… ellos…??

Yoh: (mira a manta con una sonrisa aun llorando) Después de todo… Algún día los volveremos a ver… (Mira hacia el cielo) HAO! SABES QUE MAMA NO ESTARA NADA CONTENTA CON ESTO VERDAD???

Manta: Supongo que si… (Mira a Jeanne, tendida en el suelo sin su armadura) Pobre Jeanne…

Yoh: Lamento que ella hubiera terminado asi…

**De pronto un gong sonó fuerte en el aire, y poco a poco la dimensión en la cual Yoh y Manta se encontraban se fue desvaneciendo para revelar la entrada del hospital en donde anna y los demás se encontraban internados… Keiko esperaba impaciente por ellos en la entrada, y al ver que solo regresaban su hijo menor y su mejor amigo los ojos se le llenaron de tristeza y agacho la mirada, a lo cual Yoh reacciono abrazando a su madre… **

Yoh: Cumplió su cometido mamá…

Keiko: Pero… (Suspira y luego su sonrisa vuelve a su cara) Que estoy diciendo, estoy segura que en donde está, esta mas que bien… Ahora Yoh… Entra para ver a Anna, que ya reaccionó y esos adorables amigos tuyos también

Yoh: Si! VAMOS MANTA!!! (el y su amigo corren dentro)

Keiko: Lo voy a extrañar querido (el señor mikihisa sale de entre los arbustos y se para junto a ella) pero asi debía ser

Mikihisa: Lo volveremos a ver algún día

Keiko: (mira hacia el cielo) Si, lo se… Entremos…


	13. Epilogo El Final

**Epilogo: [Narrado por Anna kyouyama]**

**Ha pasado una semana desde aquellos eventos en las puertas de Babilonia, tambien desde que murieron los X-Laws por mano de Hao y que Marion recobrara su verdadera identidad… ha pasado una semana desde que mi prima y el hermano de Yoh dejaron este mundo… Fue un golpe muy duro para yoh, y para mi tambien… A pesar de que nunca conviví mucho con Marion, y que Hao era un ser fuera de mi comprensión, llegue a tenerles aprecio. En el aspecto en el que más afecto todo esto fue en el hecho de ver a Yoh triste, no estoy acostumbrada a verlo sin esa peculiar sonrisa de despreocupación… **

Yoh: Anna, de nuevo tienes esa cara de afligida ¿Qué sucede?

Anna: Es mi cara normal, ¿Hay algún problema?

Yoh: N-NO ANITA! PARA NADA…!!! (Piensa) _Pero no me gusta que estés tan seria…_

Anna: ¬///¬ Pues a mi no me gusta que falte una sonrisa en tu rostro, y hasta que tu no cambies eso, yo no cambiare mi manera habitual de mostrarme…

Yoh: (sonríe) Pero es que te ves mas linda sonriendo, aun cuando lo hayas hecho pocas veces frente a mi

**Eso es porque pocas veces creo ser merecedora de que me hagas feliz… Pero bueno, logré que sonrieras de nuevo Yoh… Las vidas de todos cambiaron desde aquel incidente, incluso Chocolove dejo un poco de lado los chistes malos, pero esa es una enfermedad incurable en el… Manta decidió quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, y gracias a el nos enteramos que Horo-horo y tamao ya han formalizado su relación… Len aun no se anima a decirle a Pilika lo que siente, pero todo a su tiempo… **

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh, creo que necesita un corte de cabello, pronto ya lo tendrá del largo de la señorita Jun-Tao

Yoh: Esta bien amidamaru, es un pequeño truco… Hao y yo éramos gemelos, y si yo me dejo el cabello un poco mas largo, seremos dos en uno

Anna: No estoy totalmente de acuerdo en eso… ¬¬ hao era un patan arrogante

Yoh: Anna…

Anna: no cambiara mi opinión

Yoh: ni por… eso (señala a su izquierda y anna voltea y entonces le da un beso en los labios)

**TRAMPOSO! Detesto que me engañe asi! **

Anna: Yoh… vas a regresar a la casa de rodillas…

Yoh: TT-TT pero solo trataba de convencerte!

Anna: Y si no llegas a tiempo para hacer la cena… habra consecuencias (camina aun mas apresuradamente)

Yoh: NOOOOO!!!!

**Pero… Vale la pena… (sonríe) lo unico que lamento es que realmente ni Hao ni Mary hubieran podido compartir esta dicha que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de Yoh… **

_**FIN **_

Finalmente! El fanfic ha llegado a su fin, pero descuiden no es el unico que tengo, plz dejen sus reviews y todos los comentarios que quieran, por cierto pronto habra capitulos bono de este fic, como historias alternas, por si tienen dudas :D Los amooo!!! D.L. Fercy


End file.
